They Met on the Internet
by P.Rose205
Summary: Sorry for the lame title, but I figured it was better than "Untitled". Anyway: Modern AU.20 year old Katara, a collage student, is sick of feeling out of place in her tribe and 18 year old Aang is hesitant about his upcoming duties as the Avatar. They can be themselves on the internet. Rated T for bad language and innuendo. May change the rating later.
1. Intro

**So basically Aang is about to turn 18 and is finished with his training and it's time for him to get to work. Katara is 20 and tired of people telling her what her responsibilities as the chief's daughter are. They both find their escapes online.**

* * *

**Intro**

Aang was beyond glad to have his day over with. The day was getting closer and closer and the pressure was killing him. He sat at his desk and rubbed his hand through his short black hair. It was still a strange feeling. He hadn't had hair since he was a very little boy, but he decided that he wanted to see what he looked like with hair before he gave his whole life to the world.

It's not fair.

he thought as he pulled out his sketchbook and pencils, dropping them heavily onto his desk. He groaned as he sat down at his desk. Aang realized that he was the Avatar at twelve years old when he'd accidentally bent water while he and the other boys were out swimming. They didn't notice the water lift toward him as he dove in, but he did.

Later that day, when he was alone, he tried the other two forms of bending just to see. When he pulled a rock to him he got excited and nervous. He didn't want to be the avatar. He wanted to be an illustrator, or a cartoonist.

As he put the charcoal pencil to the paper he thought about when he tried fire bending and burned his foot. He felt bad about lying to his guardian, Gyatso, about what had happened, but he felt worse when the old man believed his flimsy lie about dropping hot candle wax on his foot.

His hands moved across the paper mindlessly, making lines, circles and curves in different shade of black. Before he knew it, it was done, his hands just stopped. The picture that was just supposed to be a series of angry scribble had ended up being a picture…of a girl.

* * *

Katara came in and placed her books an her side table, then dropped down on her bed, pulling her laptop from under her pillow. She huffed and laid her forehead on the bed.

Big stupid Sokka

she thought about her older brother who had been teasing her about the fact that she was twenty and still not married and about how she'd rather have her nose in a book or her laptop than go out. _So what if I have hopes other than being some chauvinist asshole's wife. I wish I would marry Hasook. He just wants to be able to say that he's married to the chief's daughter anyway. _She inhaled deeply and exhaled before she opened her computer, started a new file and began to type a character description.

He was tall and thin, but well muscled. A prodigy, he mastered air bending and received his arrows at an early age, embarking on further studied with the monks. His steely gray eyes took in all the information they threw at him and committed everything to memory, dumbfounding the stanch old men.

But as intelligent as he was the young air bender was even more playful. His eyes would dance as he played with the younger boys or pulled pranks the older men. His nimble fingers carved toys and made flowers dance on the air currents he commanded with expertise far beyond his years.

A happy smile or a mischievous smirk often graced lips and bright smiling eyes accented his handsome face.

Katara stopped typing and read over the document "Well damn. Where did that come from?" She shrugged and saved the file as AIRBENDER GUY in her folder named ORIGINALS.


	2. Posting

**Posting**

"This is a lovely picture. Who is she?" Gyatso asked his charge.

"Just a drawing." Aang exhaled half heartedly.

"Well that's a beautiful girl. I would think it was someone you've met."

"Naw, I'm not that lucky. I guess she was just in the back of my head."

"Speaking of heads-"

Aang turned around in his chair and tilted his head at his guardian "Real smooth Gyatso. I know, I'll shave it, just…let me have a week or two more. I kind of like having hair."

The old man smiled "So I see. Well, you don't have to be in the South Pole for another month, so I suppose its fine until then."

"Yeah, I know, I 'have to look presentable when I start my Avatar duties." he exhaled and turned back around "Roku had hair…lots of it." he mumbled.

"But Roku was not an Air Nomad. He also wasn't a teenager when he finished his training. You need people to understand the you take your position seriously."

"A position I never signed up for."

"It's true," Gyatso said as his hand landed gently on the boy he'd raised shoulder "you never asked to be the Avatar, but you have to accept that it is what you are. Just as much as you're a talented artist, a genius, and the most caring young man I've ever met."

Aang held his head down to hide his smile "I understand Gyatso."

"Good. Then I'll leave you to your drawing." he turned to leave, but he stopped at the door "Oh, and your guest has been looking for you…apparently you've been hiding from him all day."

"Argh" Aang scratched his head in frustration "He's a pain. He still insists on practicing almost all day even though he said I've mastered fire bending. I'm going to lose my mind dealing with him. When is he going home?"

Gyatso laughed "You chose him to teach you."

* * *

Can I come in?" a comforting voice said from her door.

"Yeah Dad." Katara answered, closing her laptop.

"Rough day with the kids?" Hakoda asked his only daughter.

"No, they were really good today. They're excited about the performance next month."

"Good, that's good." he said as he crossed over and sat on the foot of her bed "How was class?"

"Good," she answered sitting up and turning to him, "I got an A on my paper."

"Of course you did." he said with a proud smile "So if school is good and your students are good, then can I assume it's boy trouble?"

She threw her hands to her face and fell back on the bed "Dad, really. Must we talk about this?"

I don't like to see you upset. Is it Hasook again?" she shook her head "Well, it's just my opinion, but I think you should give the guy a chance. He seems nice. Go out with him, he may just surprise you."

"Dad," she sat back up "I…Hasook is an ass." Hakoda's eyes stretched because he'd never heard his daughter curse, but he also fought back a laugh "He chauvinistic and barbaric and the _only_ reason he's showing _any_ interest in me is because I'm _your_ daughter. He doesn't care about _me_." she held her head down and said in a whisper "Nobody wants me. I'm just the weird girl who writes stuff. I'm Sokka's sister, Hakoda's daughter, Kanna's granddaughter." she looked up to see her father was looking at her with sad eyes "I just want someone who sees Katara, that's all. I don't think that's too much to ask for."

"It's not too much. It's the very least you deserve. And you are not just the girl who writes stuff. You're an awesome writer, an A+ student, a loving teacher and the best water bender anyone has seen in generations.' he reached over and pulled his daughter into his arms "You are the best daughter I could ever ask for and you deserve nothing but the best. Any man who doesn't see you for who you are doesn't deserve to know your name."

She smiled against her chest "Thanks Dad."

* * *

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding from me." Zuko said, crossing his arms as he walked into Aang's room.

"Hmm, guess you don't know better." the younger man said as he swiveled back and forth in his chair "Before you start: no, I don't want to exercise, no, I don't want to spar, and no, I don't want to practice forms." he slumped over and looked at his friend "You said I mastered fire bending two weeks ago. Are you ever going to get off my back?"

Zuko leaned against the door jam "Just because you master something does not mean there is no room for improvement."

Aang raised a brow at Zuko "Well hello Fire Lord Iroh. When did you arrive? Would you like some tea?"

"Real cute Aang. I didn't come to ask you about practice, I came to see if you wanted to hang out…catch a movie or something."

"What's playing?"

"I heard that adaptation if that TV show was pretty good." Aang looked at Zuko with disgust "Oh, I'm sorry. I mentioned 'he who shall not be named."

"Yeah. I think I'll pass on that. Besides, I have some new stuff I want to scan and upload."

"You're still using a screen name, right."

Aang rolled his eyes "Yes Zuko. No one can know the Avatar is posting on a blogging site. I know. The only ones who know who I am are you and Toph."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that. What's a blind girl doing on an art site?" Aang pursed his lips and looked at Zuko "I don't mean anything by it, but how can she enjoy it?"

"It's not just art. There's stories and chatting and all that. She has all this fancy equipment that reads everything correctly and a Braille typewriter." He slid the first drawing in the scanner "She's a cool girl, you really should meet her."

"A Beifong? I heard about them, no thanks."

Aang clicked the scan button "Said the Prince and third in line for the Fire Nation crown."

"Whatever." Zuko said as he picked up Aang's most recent sketch "But if this is her, I might reconsider."

The air bender looked at his friend "No, that's not her." he sighed as he took the picture out of Zuko's hand "She just ...kind of popped into my head."

"I wish girls like that would just pop into my head."

Aang laughed "As if you need something else in your spank bank."

"Hey I don't-" he started to protest, but he saw the smirk on Aang's face "Okay, not that often. You don't understand, it's been rough since Mai broke up with me. It's hard to go from feast to starvation."

"Shit, some of us are always starving." Aang mumbled and Zuko laughed as the former logged onto his blog. He uploaded the new pictures and started scrolling through his newsfeed while Zuko sat on his bed and started throwing his baseball into the air over and over again. A reblog from Toph caught his attention.:

He was tall and thin, but well muscled. A prodigy, he mastered air bending and received his arrows at an early age, embarking on further studied with the monks.

He read on, it was like this person was writing about him. He clicked on the source and ended up on the page of TheWaterTribeGirl. He decided to leave her a message.

* * *

"I can't believe you reblogged that." Katara said into her headset.

"Cause it was good, and besides, it sounds like this kid I know. I want him to see it."

Katara saw the message alert pop up on her screen "His name wouldn't happen to be CrazyAir, would it."

"Yep, that's the nutcase, did he 'like' it?"

"No, he sent me a message."

Toph popped up in her chair "Open it! What does it say?"

Katara rolled her eyes and opened the message, she laughed "Well, he's a brazen one."

"What does it say?" Toph asked again, growing impatient.

"It says 'Hey, I see you're writing about me. Do I know you, or have I been dancing through your dreams?"


	3. Messages

**Messages**

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I don't make it a habit to dream about strange guys. It's just a drabble._

Crazy Air - _A drabble about me :)_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _You're so vain. You probably think every story is about you._

Crazy Air - _Just the ones about handsome air bending prodigies_.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Nothing in that drabble said handsome._

Crazy Air - _Actually it did. Even if it didn't, the way you described me had handsome written all over it._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _It's not about you. I don't even know you. All I know is Toph knows you._

Crazy Air - _So, you know Toph AND you two have been talking about me._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yes. She said you're a nutcase._

Crazy Air - _I wouldn't say nutcase…just…eccentric_.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Ohhhhh. That's what you call it_

_I looked at your page. You're really good. _

Crazy Air - _Thanks. I really want to be an illustrator._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _That's great, are you in art college?_

Crazy Air - _No. I kind of graduated college all ready. I majored in politics._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Wow, I'll be glad when I'm done. Then I'll move out and be on my own. I can't wait._

Crazy Air - _Not me. I'm trying to stay a kid as long as I can._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Not judging, but aren't you a little old to still be trying to be a kid_.

Crazy Air - _LOL Yeah you're judging, and I'm 17 (genius, remember) I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks. Can I ask how old you are?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _20_

Crazy Air - _So do you go to school?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yeah, lit major_

Crazy Air - _Of course_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _So why did you major in politics?_

Crazy Air - _I kind of had to. I've got this job I have to start soon. I guess you can say it's a family business. I had to understand politics and diplomacy…crap like that._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Oh, sorry about that. I understand the whole family business thing. Duty and all that._

Crazy Air - _Exactly. It sucks._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _So how do you know Toph._

Aang hesitated. He couldn't tell her Toph was his earth bending teacher. If he did that he might as well write **I Am The Avatar** across his banner.

Crazy Air - _My guardian is friends with her dad. How do you know her?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _The same. My dad and hers know each other. I got to go on a trip to Gaoling with him a few years ago. We didn't like each other at first, but eventually we became best friends._

Crazy Air - _I can imagine. So, what's your nickname?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _?_

Crazy Air - _What nickname did she give you. I have a few. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours ;)_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Sweetness…_

Crazy Air - _Hello Sweetness, I'm Twinkletoes._

A laugh erupted from behind Katara. She swung around "Sokka!"

"Twinkletoes." he guffawed "What kind of a man would let somebody call him Twinkletoes?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that! How long have you been there?!"

"Oh, I got here around about the time you found out you're flirting with a minor. Should I call the cops now or after you and jailbait have a couple of kids?"

Katara huffed "I was not flirting. He's friends with Toph, we were just talking about something I wrote."

Sokka rolled his eyes "Oh. Geeks of a feather."

"Bite me Sokka."

He bowed "My pleasure." and he jumped on his sister with his mouth wide open. He grabbed her arm "Wings, I love wings."

Katara pushed his head back with the butt of her hand "Boy, get off me!" He continued to try and bite her "DAD! SOKKA'S TRYING TO BITE ME!"

"SHE TOLD ME TO DAD!"

Hakoda rolled his eyes "Will they ever grow out of that?" he mumbled before he yelled "SOKKA, STOP TRYING TO BITE YOUR SISTER!"

Katara shoved her brother a bit as he backed off "Grow up." she turned back to her computer.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Sorry. Brother stuff. BRB._

Crazy Air - _OK_

She smiled and turned back to her brother. "You know he's probably lying. He's probably some fifty year old pervert looking for some young thing to sucker."

"Toph said she knew him."

"Sure."

She hit a few keys and sent Toph a video chat request. "Hey Sweetness. So, what's Twinkletoes talking about?" Sokka laughed. Toph blushed and rubbed her hand across her wild hair "What's up Snoozles. Surprised you're awake."

"Toph, who is this jerk you've got talking to my sister?"

Toph rolled her eyes "Sweetness, did I do it right?"

Katara laughed "Perfect."

"Snoozles, he's a friend, and he's a good guy."

"How much do you know about him?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?" Katara asked."

Toph smiled "Not _that_ much…You like him."

"Please. I've only been talking to him for a few minutes."

"Sweetness and Twinkletoes sittin' in a tree…wait, you need a couples name…Sweettoes, Twinkleness. No, those suck…I got it, CrazyTribe. I totally ship CrazyTribe."

"Toph, stop it." Katara said as Sokka walked out laughing.

"Oh, I'm serious. I ship that shit like Fed Ex. Really though, he's a good guy, be nice to him."

She rolled her eyes "Sure Toph."

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Wha-"

I can hear it in your voice. Go finish talking to Twinkles. I'll get the scoop later."

Before Katara could say bye Toph signed off.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _OK, I'm back._

Crazy Air - _So, you have a brother…that's pretty cool._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Said the guy who obviously doesn't have one._

Crazy Air - _I've got a friend who's like my brother. He gets on my last nerve, but I miss him when he's gone._

"Stop talking shit about me Aang." Zuko said from behind him.

"Stop reading over my shoulder Zuko." Aang snapped

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I guess you do know what it's like. _

Crazy Air - _Way too much. His nosey ass is reading over my shoulder now…tell him to stop._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _LOL, stop it Nosey Ass Brother._

"What the fuck Aang?" Zuko said shoving the back of Aang's head. "You're as bad as Azula sometimes." he said as he got up and sulked out of the room.

Crazy Air - _He's mad at me now…big brother's going to whoop my ass. You're a troublemaker, aren't you._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _One of my many talents :D_

Crazy Air - _Oh. And what other talents do you have._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _IDK. If I decide I like you, you may get to find out._

* * *

**Quick huh…well, you guys inspired me. I mean I'm so thrilled by the reaction all this just came to me today. Thank you a billion times for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I love you guys. I'm also working on a story called "The Firelord's Loss" so I'll be posting back and forth between the two. I'm also working on reediting my first fic "The Last" and I'm only on chaper 9 of 59, so if updates start coming really slow and far between you guys know why. Don't worry, I'll finish them all.**

**Again, thank you so much.**


	4. I-am-the-Wolf

**Hi, this Idea has been floating in my head all week, so I decided what better way to spend part of my Birthday than to get this out of my head. **

**I hope you enjoy protective brother Sokka.**

* * *

**I-am-the-Wolf**

I-am-the-Wolf - _So why are you talking to my sister_

Crazy Air - _Huh?_

I-am-the-Wolf - _My sister has been chatting with you everyday for a week. Why?_

Crazy Air - _Ohhhh, you must be WTG's brother. Nice to meet you._

I-am-the-Wolf - _WTF ever. Why are you talking to my sister so much._

Crazy Air - _Because I like chatting with her. I didn't realize that was a bad thing._

I-am-the-Wolf - _It is if you're the wrong kind of person._

Aang scratched his head in confusion

Crazy Air - _And what exactly is the wrong kind of person?_

I-am-the-Wolf - _The kind of sick pervert who uses the internet to try and lure young women into a one night stand or worse._

Crazy Air - _I'm not that kinda person._

I-am-the-Wolf - _Is that so?_

Crazy Air - _It's so._

I-am-the-Wolf - _Fine. I'll take your word for it. But if you do ANYTHING to hurt her I'll track you down and do to you what I did to the last asshole that disrespected my sister._

Aang giggled a bit and rolled his eyes.

Crazy Air - _Oh yeah? And what was that?"_

I-am-the-Wolf - _I killed the bitch._

Aang laughed.

Crazy Air - _LOL. Seriously, what did you do?_

I-am-the-Wolf - _Fine. Don't believe me…_

Aang sat and contemplated. WaterTribeGirl had commented once that she had a crazy older brother, but had he actually killed someone who'd disrespected his sister.

I-am-the-Wolf - _You still there kid? If you are a kid._

Crazy Air - _I'm here._

I-am-the-Wolf - _We have an understanding?_

Crazy Air - _Yeah, I get it. Hurt WTG, end up six feet under._

I-am-the-Wolf - Good.

* * *

_Mamaaaaaa I'm leavin' 'way from home to join the circus,_

_And Papaaaaaa I'm goin' to that place what the clowns get down, get down_

_Sista I know that there are lion, tigers and bears_

_I'll be safe and sure to call y'all when I get there_

_I've got the greatest show on earth_

_Oh what you want, what you need?_

_Wanna drink? Wanna chief?_

_I've got it, I've got_

"Yes Twinkletoes, what is it.?"

"Toph, why'd it take you so long to answer the phone? You made my ring tone a song you really like listening to again, didn't you?" Aang asked.

Toph tightened the towel around herself "Is that your way of saying 'Sorry I interrupted your shower' cause if it is it's a pretty fucked up way of goin' about it."

She heard Aang huff "Sorry. Anyway, I just had a really nice chat conversation with WTG's brother."

The earth bender shook her head "What did Snoozles do?"

"Did he really kill a guy?"

"He didn't kill him-"she answered

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, I stopped him before he could."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he beat the shit out of this kid a couple of years ago." she said casually as she dried the water out of her hair "I mean like literally. You think something like that is an expression, but Snoozles actually made the dude shit his tidies."

"What!? Why." Aang's voice squeaked a little.

"The guy did some pretty fucked up shit, disrespected Sweetness real bad. When Big Bro found out he went and handled it. He almost went to jail, but the kid didn't press charges."

"What the hell did the guy do?"

"That's not for me to say."

"What the fuc…oh my god. He really tried to kill somebody and now he's targeting me."

Toph's voice got serious "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do a damn thing. But he said if I did he was going to do the same thing to me."

Toph pinched the bridge of her nose "First of all you wouldn't do anything like that. Second of all did you forget you're the Avatar. If you let one guy beat you to death then you deserve to die."

"Real nice Toph."

"Just sayin'. Look, Snoozles is a good guy. He's just really protective over Sweetness, especially since their mom died."

"Their mom died?"

"Yeah. She was really sick for a few years. She died about six months before I met them. I don't know what they use to be like, but I know the whole thing was really hard on them."

"I bet." he said feeling sad for his new online friend and her brother.

"Look Twinkletoes, I'm going to finish getting ready for bed. You getting online?"

"Um yeah, in a little bit."

"I'll catch you there then." she said pulling a t-shirt out of her drawer.

"Yeah, okay, later."

"Later."

* * *

_I-am-the-Wolf, ThatBlindChick has sent you a video chat request. _

_Accept Decline_

Sokka clicked the button "Hey Toph, what's up?"

The girl with the pale green eyes had her arms crossed tightly across her chest "Why are you threatening my friend?"

Sokka turned his head and mumbled "Fuckin'snitch." then he turned back to his computer screen "Baby went running to a girl for protection?"

"This girl can kick your ass. He just wanted to know if you were bullshiting about the killing a kid thing."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth, that you damn near killed him but I was there to stop you."

Sokka rested his chin in his hand "Did you tell him why?"

"No. I wouldn't tell Katara's business like that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Seriously though, back off Twinkles, he's really a good guy. He would never do that."

Sokka shifted in his chair "And how do you know."

"The same way I know that _you're_ a really good guy." Sokka got quiet "Look, I love Sweetness too, and I don't want anything to happen to her either. I also love Twinkles like a brother, trust me, it's okay that they're talking."

* * *

**The song that is Toph's ringtone for Aang is _Greatest Show on Earth_ by Macy Grey from the Idlewild soundtrack.**


	5. About Marriage and Meeting

***Aang's thoughts are in parentheses***

* * *

**About Marriage and Meeting**

Crazy Air - _Hey. You around today? My newsfeed is pretty dead._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yeah, I'm here._

Crazy Air - _Why so quiet today? Everything ok?_

_You there?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yeah. Personal stuff. You don't want to know._

Crazy Air - _Yes I do. I don't want you to be upset._

TheWaterTribeGirl -_IDK_

Crazy Air - _Come on. Who's your friend._

*He added a GIF of a pink haired anime girl with a big smile and sparkling purple eyes*

Katara laughed a little and shook her head.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Well, do you know anything about the water tribes?_

Crazy Air - _I read a few books and some really old scrolls_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Have you read anything about marriage traditions?_

Crazy Air - _yeah…_

Aang fingers went on to rattle off the facts he'd read about marriage traditions in the Water Tribes, all the while his mind was panicked.

_(Dammit she's married. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why didn't it dawn on me before. I like this girl and she's fuckin married. I cant believe this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why am I so stupid. She's probably been with him for years.)_

… _and after the wedding the tribe feast on the food that had been prepared that morning. Although some still stick to the traditions, others perfer to wait to marry for various reasons._

_(Please Ravaa, let her say the waited.)_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Wow…you know a lot._

Crazy Air - _So your husband is giving you a hard time?_

_(Please let her say there's no husband)_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I'm not married._

_(Thank you Ravaa!)_

_It's the pressure. Everyone's expecting me to get married, saying I've waited too long already. They expect me to marry this guy, but he's a total ass and I don't want anything to do with him. And the only reason he wants anything to do with me is because my dad has a position in the tribe._

Crazy Air - _Well that's some crap._

TheWaterTribeGirl _- EXACTLY_

Crazy Air - _So your brother's married?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _No_

Crazy Air - So why aren't they pressuring him. He's the oldest.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _He's engaged, kinda. He's betrothed to a girl in the Northern Tribe. They're getting married in a little over a month, after the Avatar announcement is made we'll start getting ready for their wedding._

Aang's heart jumped hard against his ribs. It was only two weeks before his birthday, one before he had to be at the Southern Water Tribe where he would be presented to the world as the Avatar and everyone would know exactly who he was.

Crazy Air - _Are you excited about the wedding?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yes and no. I'm excited for my brother. The girl he's marrying is really nice, but it's just going to put more pressure on me._

Crazy Air - _I'm sorry. If it'll help I'll marry you._

_(Why did I send that?)_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _LOL. I'll keep that in mind. At least you'd be better than the Ass. We just need to meet ;)_

Crazy Air - _Yeah, um, speaking of, I'm part of the Air Nomad delegation that's coming for the Avatar announcement thing . If you're going to be there, I'd like to meet you._

Katara bit her lip and her heat raced a bit.

TheWaterTribeGirl -_Actually my kids and I are some of the performers._

Crazy Air - _Kids?! I didn't know you had kids, how many?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _15 :D I teach the beginning water benders._

Crazy Air - Wow, you're a water bender. That's so cool. Maybe we can bend together while I'm there.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _That would be nice. I always wanted to make my own clouds, but I've never known air bender before._

Crazy Air - _Well then aren't you glad you know me._

The hotness running across Katara's cheeks made her feel silly.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yes, I'm glad to know you and all your craziness._

Crazy Air - _Call it what you want, you know you love it._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Whatever._

Crazy Air - _Are you feeling better now?_

TheWaterTribeGirl -_You know what, I am._

Crazy Air - _I'm glad I could help._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I'm glad you cared to._

* * *

_That my love is for my baby  
But emotions just don't lie  
Well I know I'm a lot of woman  
But not enough to divide the pie  
I guess I'll see you next lifetime  
You know I want to stay around  
I guess I'll see you next lifetime  
I'm so confused now  
I guess I'll see you next lif-  
_

Sokka slid into his room on socked feet and snatched up his phone "Hey Babe."

Yue laughed "Hi Honey. You were eating, weren't you?"

"You know me so well." he flopped across his bed "So, what's up?"

"Just nervous about talking to Daddy." she sighed as she sat at she pulled her fur-lined hood over her white hair and sat on a bench.

"I told you, you don't have to do it alone. Wait till you get here and we'll tell him and my dad together."

"I just feel like the longer I wait the worse they'll react. He's going to be so disappointed."

The young man rubbed his nails through his short hair "It won't be as bad as you think. Everything will be alright, trust me…you do trust me don't you."

She smiled "I trust you.."

"Then know that everything will be fine."

She put her head in her free hand "Why'd this have to happen to me. Things were all planned out, and now this."

"Yue, that's life. Things happen. Arnook'll probably be mad at first, but he'll get over it. You know he can't stay mad at Baby Girl."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Look, it's late up there. Go get some rest and everything will look better in the morning."

She smiled "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

He smiled "Yep, that's why you love me. I'll call you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay. Tomorrow."

Yue hung up, stuck her phone in her pocket and took a deep breath before she started to stand up.

_Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you._

_And it was plain to see, you were my destiny._

_With you I-_

She hit her talk button "Lu. I was just thinking about you."

"Great minds." the man said as he grinned into the phone "What have you been up to?"

"I just got off the phone with Sokka."

"Oh yeah? What's _he_ talking about?" LuTen asked, his grin fading into a smirk.

"Don't be like that. I was nervous about talking to Daddy, he made me feel better."

"And I couldn't?" he pouted.

"Baby you know you can." she cooed into the phone.

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"He's involved." she sighed.

"I'm involved."

"But I'm betrothed to him. We're going to tell Daddy and Hakoda together. It has to be that way, it's for the best."

"I guess so." he said reluctantly "Are you in bed yet?"

"No, I came outside to talk to Sokka, and stayed out to talk to you."

"You're outside? In the cold? Go inside and rest yourself, you'll get sick."

Yue laughed "You are so overprotective. I grew up here remember, I think I can handle being outside."

"You were just sick a few days ago, you should be resting. Go lay down…for me."

She rolled her eyes "You can stop making that face, I can't see you."

"But it's working."

She huffed "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." she said as she stood up "Lu."

"Yes Yue."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

* * *

**I'm not going to say anything, but Bwahahahhahahah.**

**Sokka's ringtone for Yue is Next Lifetime by Erykah Badu**

**Yue's ringtone for LuTen is I'll Be There For You by Method Man and Mary J Blidge.**

**Thanks sooo much for the reactions to this story, I have no words for how happy it has made me, I hope I continue to entertain you guys.**


	6. ThatBlindChick

**ThatBlindChick**

_Mamaaaaaa I'm leavin' 'way from home to join the circ-_

"Yo."

"Toph. Shit, shit, shit, Toph, I'm so screwed."

"What did you do now?"

"I told WTG I was going to be in the South Pole for the announcement and we should meet and she agreed." Aang rushed out in a panic.

"So. I was going to suggest the same thing."

"SO! So? How can you say so? This is huge."

"No, it's not." Toph said nonchalantly "I was going to introduce you two losers anyway."

"What? I didn't want her to know who I was, at least not now. At least I didn't think I did."

"Why not?"

He paced his room floor. "It's this whole Avatar thing. Do you know how hard my life is going to suck after the announcement is made. I was just having a good time talking to her, you know, and now she's going to know exactly who I am and either she's not going to want anything to do with me because of this bullshit, or she's going to care way too much and be some weirdo fan girl."

"Katara's not like that." Toph said then she covered her mouth realizing that she'd slipped and said her friend's real name.

"Katara?" Aang muttered, "That's another thing. What is she's awesome and I fall head over heels and she hates me. I mean she's nice and smart and her name's Katara. That has pretty girl written all over it. Why couldn't her name be Beulah or Fanny or something?"

Toph heard a huff as he sat down and then a groan "What else did you do?"

"She was all upset about them trying to make her marry some jerk and I kind of offered myself up."

"YOU WHAT?" Toph yelled so loud that Aang pulled the phone away from his head. Then she started laughing "Oh, that's awesome."

"It's not funny Toph."

"What did she say?"

"She just laughed it off."

The earth bender wiped the tear from her eye "Look, I was going to surprise you and take you out for your birthday anyway, we might as well make it a party. Then you guys can meet in the comfort of a group, no pressure."

"That's really great Toph, but you know I won't be able to do that."

"I'm taking you out _for _your birthday, not _on _your birthday you big idiot, there's a difference."

"Thanks Toph, you're awesome."

"Yeah, I know. Let me make a call and see if I can find a place for this thing. I'll call you back."

* * *

_See I'm a 5 star (star)  
Cause I ain't that otha chick  
She been struggling' for hers  
From da womb I been rich  
I ain't gotta talk about da money or da shoe game  
All you gotta do is Google Trina  
See da proof mane  
Cause ain't nun of dees hoes  
Doin' shows in a recession  
They cards get declined  
Now they sufferin' a depression  
While I'm spending' meals  
Signin' all kinda d-_

Katara scooped her phone out of her pocket "Hey Toph."

"Hey, heard you and Aang decided to meet."

"Wha-" she smiled a little "his name is Aang?"

"Yeah. Aaaand I kind of slipped and told him your name, so now you two are even."

"Why would you do that. Now he knows-"

"No, I didn't tell him that your dad is the chief of the tribe. As far as he knows you're just a girl named Katara, not some princess."

"Good." she got up from her place next to her brother in the living room and headed down the hall "So, what did he say?"

"He thinks he screwed up royally and he's nervous. I was going to take him out for his birthday once we got there, but instead I'm going to throw him a little birthday get together. Consider it a no pressure first date."

"And when is all this supposed to happen?"

" It'll be the day after I get there, I just need to find a place, so let me talk to Snoozles."

"I can help you find the place." Katara said as she turned into her room.

"Oh yeah? So you've gone out somewhere lately."

"No." Katara grumbled.

"Then you can't help me, let me talk to Snoozles."

"You suck Toph."

"Naw, I don't, but I heard it's kinda fun…I might try it someday."

Katara groaned and turned back into the hall "Sokka! Phone!"

"Thank you" Toph said through a wide grin.

"Eat me." Katara mumbled.

"Nope, but if you're really nice to Twinkle Toes he might."

Katara huffed and shoved her cell phone into her brother's hand. "It's Toph."

"Sup Rockhead?" Sokka said as he put the phone to his ear.

"I'm throwing my boy a little party when I get up there."

"There's this new place that opened last month, they have all kinds of fun shit and private party rooms for rent. Bowling, karaoke, arcade, all that shit."

"Cool. I knew you would know. Could you go see if they have that karaoke room available the day after I come. I want the works for my boy."

"Damn, you bringing a boyfriend up here or something?" he asked as he leaned against his sister's door.

"Naw, just the kid you threatened to kill."

"No." he snapped.

"Don't act like that Sokka." she sighed.

"No. You're just playing matchmaker."

"Well, he's better than that jackass _you _want her to marry." she retorted "Look, they want to meet. Wouldn't it be better if it's around me, you and a few other people."

"I guess so." he answered crossing on arm in to the crook of the other. "I'll check on it for you."

"Thank you." she said with obvious relief "I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, whatever." he grumbled.

"Thanks, just call me from the place and I'll finalize everything. Make sure everything is up to par. Oh, and see if they have some vegetarians options for the birthday boy."

"Ugh, air benders." he growled "Yeah Toph, I got you covered."

Sokka threw his sister's phone onto the bed beside her "Don't think I like this. I'm doing this for Toph, not for his punk ass."

She rolled her eyes "That's so gracious of you Sokka." Katara picked the phone up "So, are you happy."

"I think _you're_ happy. CrazyTribe is going to be in the same room and I can't wait."

"I told you to stop calling us that."

"You're blushing, aren't you. I can hear it in your voice."

"I am not." Katara said, a smile spreading across her reddened face.

"Whatever. You can say what you want, you're excited."

"Maybe a little. I just want to see what he's really like, I know nothing's probably going to come of it, he's just the nicest guy I've ever talked to who wasn't related to me."

"I told you he was a good guy. You need to listen to me more often." Toph smirked.

"Yes, Toph Beifong is all knowing and wise. We mere mortals would do well to heed her every word."

"Damn strait."

* * *

**Love all around y'all. I'm beyond flattered. Hugs and kissed for everybody. I love every fave, every follow, every read, every review, damn I love you guys.**

**About the LuTen/Yue thing, if you've read my stuff before you know I have a thing for weird pairings. I was playing a meme thing on tumbler one day and someone suggested it and I was intrigued. I think I'm going to be playing with a few more pairings, but who knows where everything will end up. We shall see.**

**Katara's ringtone for Toph is _Five Star Chick Remix by Yo Gotti, featuring Gucci Mane, Trina & Nicki Minaj _(it's Trina's part)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready **

The time past quickly and before Aang knew it, it was almost time to go to the South Pole. The world's rulers and their families would be arriving early, and because Gyatso was a member of the Elder's Council, and the temples representative, Aang would go with him. It also made him less conspicuous. No one would suspect him of being the guest of honor, they would assume the Avatar would be mingled in with the other 18 year olds who would be arriving closer to the performance and not the goofy kid tagging along with the sweet old man.

Zuko, his uncle and cousin had come to the Southern Air Temple so that they could continue on to the Southern Water Tribe as a group. Fire Lord Iroh and Gyatso had been friends since Iroh was a very young man and , although they were not as close as Aang and Zuko were, LuTen had known the young air bender all his life.

The fire bending cousins sat on the bed and watched Aang pace back and forth gripping at his shaggy hair "Guys, I am so screwed. I don't know what to do around girls. The only girls I've ever really been around were Azula and Toph, and being around Toph is like being around you two and Azula." He grimaced and looked at his friends. Both of their faces were drawn tightly "Exactly." He flopped down into his arm chair "I'm so screwed."

Zuko gave LuTen a wicked smile and looked to Aang "What about that earth kingdom girl? What was her name again?" Zuko pretended to think while Aang's face knotted "Oh yeah, _Meng_. Didn't you and _Meng_ do the do?"

"Not funny Zuko." he said looking even less happy that before.

LuTen leaned forward "Seriously though, you must of said something."

"Not really. She said I was cute and she liked my big ears." Aang shrugged "She was offering and I wasn't about to pass it up…wish I did though. How was I supposed to know that some quack fortune teller told her she would marry a man with big ears and she was obsessed with that and would stalk me. I took me almost a year to get rid of her crazy ass."

"You learned a very valuable lesson though." the older cousin said.

Aang cut his eyes "And what is that Iroh Jr."

"Just because something is offered does not make it a good choice."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that now. Not that I've had any other offers. What am I going to do?"

"Well," LuTen said, leaning back "My Baby is a Psych major and she's been telling me about there role playing exercises. That might help." he looked at his cousin "Zuko can pretend to be that Katara girl and you be you."

"HELL no." Zuko protested.

LuTen put his hands on Zuko's shoulders "Come on, help the kid out."

He huffed and looked at Aang "Okay, come on. Talk to me like you will her."

Aang was resistant "This is weird."

"Yeah… but just do it. It might actually help."

The Avatar rolled his eyes and exhaled "Hey Katara, what's up?" he drawled.

Zuko went into a strained falsetto "Hi Aang, it's nice to meet you."

Aang raised an eyebrow "Nope. All kinds of nope."

"Come on Aang." LuTen cajoled.

He exhaled again, took a deep breath and forced a smile "I'm happy to finally meet you too. So what would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want to do." Zuko said in his too high voice.

Aang thought for a second, "You said you wanted to make clouds, lets go bending."

"Oh Aang, you remembered."

"I remember everything you ever told me." Aang sighed, starting to forget he was talking to Zuko.

Zuko put his hands daintily to his chest "How sweet. What else do you remember?"

Aang leaned forward "I remember the things you write. I especially that one you posted the other day about the girl and the guy that go away to the island to hide out from the world." he leaned to his friend's ear and whispered "I'd like to think you wrote that about us."

"Motherfucker! Get the fuck offa me!" Zuko yelled as he shoved Aang away from him "What the hell is wrong with you?"

LuTen laughed hard as Aang fell back into the chair "I'm sorry. I just got caught up."

"You'd better get your shit together!"

"You where going pretty smooth there for a second." LuTen said after he was finally able to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah?" Aang asked sitting back up.

"Yeah. Just ease back on the Casanova a bit and you'll be okay."

* * *

Hakoda leaned in his daughter's doorway and watched her carefully pack her costume for the performance into her bag "So, where are you two girls staying?"

"At The Suites. You know Toph, she rented the penthouse for the whole time she's here."

"Good, good. I'm assuming her parents are sending an army of guards with her."

Katara turned around and smiled "You know, she was actually able to convince them to only send one."

"That's good, they're finally letting her grow up then." he smiled felling proud that he may have had a small part in their change of attitude "So where is she."

"I'm right her Pops." Toph said walking down the hall with a white cane in her hand and a huge guard behind her.

Hakoda turned around "Hey pretty little girl. Give me a hug." he said opening his arms.

She dropped her cane and ran to his voice and he wrapped her up in his arms. "I missed you Pops."

"I missed you too." he stood up and looked at her "I'm going to put you in my pocket and carry you around. Are you ever going to grow?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll have you know that I'm 5 feet 4 now old man." she said landing her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"Are you two going to pick on each other all day, or are you going to come talk to me?" Katara asked stepping beside her father.

"Don't get jealous Sweetness?" she said as she hugged her friend.

Hakoda looked to the large man who'd accompanied their little friend "Hello sir, I'm-"

"The Boulder knows exactly who you are." the man said in a deep raspy voice as he bowed "The Bolder is very honored to meet Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara covered a laugh as her father stretched his eyes "Um, yes. It's nice to meet you Mr. Boulder."

"That's _The Boulder _Your Highness."

The man gritted his teeth a little "Um Yeah…_The_ Boulder, got it." he stretched his eyes and turned to the girls "Well ladies, I'm going to get dressed. Our guest will be arriving soon. He took a few steps then turned back. "And Katara, could you please wear that new parka I got you, and wear your hair down."

She grabbed the end of her hair that was in a low slung, messy side braid "What's wrong with my hair?"

He sighed "Nothing honey. This is just a special occasion. Sokka's out getting a trim right now."

"Okay Dad." Katara relented. Hakoda smiled and walked the rest of the way to his room, when he turned the corner she looked at The Bolder "How in the world did you become her bodyguard?"

He smiled "The Blind Bandit told the Boulder to go to her father and apply for a guard job, then she insisted that he hire me."

"And he knows nothing about Earth Rumble?" she asked with a smile.

"Not a thing." Toph answered proudly. "Alright you big lug. Stand here while me and Sweetness have some girl talk."

She reached out and Katara lead her to the bed where she sat down before Katara turned and closed the door "So, when is Snoozles going to be done with my boots. I hate that fuckin' cane. And the sooner I get them the sooner I can tell The Pebble to go do his own thing until time to go home." Katara laughed, but Toph heard the nervousness in her voice "It's going to be alright, calm down." she exhaled.

"I know." she said as she untwisted her hair "It's just, what is he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly or stupid or just blah.?"

"Well," Toph said as she laced her finger together and put them behind her head as she laid back "You're far from stupid, from what I hear, your far from ugly, and you can be boring at times, but Twinkletoes likes all that boring shit, so it's all good."

"You really think so?" the princess asked, pulling a big tooth comb through her chocolate curls.

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. Toph Beifong is all knowing and wise, remember."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember."


	8. First Contact

**First Contact**

Katara stood at the end of the long pier on her father's left while her brother stood to his right. The leaders of the world had started arriving and it was her place to stand with her father and brother as she did at all important events, and this was probably the most important event of their lifetime. Avatars tended to live very long lives, so the announcement of a new avatar only happened once every century or more.

She stood there, in her new parka and with her hair down as her father had asked. The coat wasn't very heavy, as it was not cold to their standards (the people of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom felt otherwise). It was made in a traditional style, as would be the clothes that all of those arriving that day.

The rulers began trickling in, the Earth Kings were the first to arrive, both of them surprisingly young. King Kuei, who arrived with an army of guards and riding a bear of all things, seemed to only be five years older than Katara, if that. Then there was King Bumi of Omashu was obviously younger than her, and clearly insane. The Mother Superior of the Abbey at the Moo Cee Sea, Oyaji of Kyoshi Island and The Mayor of Chin were far less eccentric.

Next to arrive, to Katara's delight, was Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. It had been a year since she'd last seen Yue and she hugged her friend and soon to be sister-in-law as tight as she could.

"It's good to see you too Katara." Yue laughed as she squeezed Katara back "I've missed you." Then she turned to Hakoda with a bow "Hello Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda reached out and pulled her to him "What's all this formality. Give me a hug."

"AH-hem" Sokka cleared his voice loudly "What about me?"

"Sorry son." Hakoda said as he released the young woman.

She smiled hugely at the man she hadn't seen in three month "Hi Sokka." she chirped before she jumped into his arms "I've missed you." she whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you too." he whispered back as he held on to her. They held on to each other for a few minutes before he said "I think we have an audience."

Yue turned around and saw people lined up behind her quietly awing at them. Yue placed her hand on one side of his face and kissed the other. "Can I stay her with you?" she whispered.

"Of course." he answered and she took her place at his right.

The Air Nomads started arriving. First there was Sister Iio of the Eastern Air Temple came with her wards, a pair of twins named Xing Ying and Xing Yee. Next was the representatives from the Northern and Western Air Temples and their wards, and then the delegation from the Foggy Swamp.

Next to arrive was the Fire Lord. Katara couldn't help but smile at the jolly looking man. It was something about him that just exuded wisdom and happiness.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe Fire Lord Iroh." Hakoda said for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and with a slight bow."

Iroh returned the bow "It is an honor to be here." he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Let me introduce my children." Hakoda went on "This is my daughter, Katara, and this is my son Sokka and his intended, Princess Yue of the Northern Tribe."

Katara noticed a split second change in the Fire Lord's expression as he looked at Yue then it went back to normal. He turned slightly and motioned for the two young men behind him to step forward "This is my son, LuTen." he said motioning to a tall, very handsome man in traditional robes and his hair pulled into a tight topknot who was smirking oddly at her.

"And this is my nephew Zuko" he said as he motioned to the other prince who also wore traditional robes but his hair fell lose around his face. The left side of his face was completely covered, but, from what showed of the right she could see that he too was handsome. When he finally looked up at her his lips separated as if he were about to say something, but then he closed them quickly.

As the two fathers spoke for a moment Katara looked back at LuTen and noticed that his attention had turned to Yue. Not only was he looking at her, he was smiling broadly. Katara looked over at her brother, but he was paying attention to Hakoda and Iroh. Then she looked at Yue; Yue who was actually blushing with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Katara shook her head and turned her attention back to he father. She couldn't of seen what she thought she had. Yue couldn't of been making eyes at another man, she wasn't that type of person…was she?

Katara didn't have long to ponder that question because the three men and their guards left and the last of the air benders stepped forward. Walking ahead was an old man, slightly above average height and thin, with a long mustache hanging from his lips. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his robes and he seemed to glide as he walked. A taller person trailed behind him, but all she could see was the tip of his arrow and his pointy hat.

Hakoda greeted the old man, Gyatso, and the man responded in kind. Hakoda introduced his children and Katara noticed that the person in the in the hat reacted when her name was said. When the old man finally looked at her his eyes stretched a bit and he smiled as if he knew some kind of secret. Come to think of it, it was almost like the smirk the Fire Princes had. The man turned slightly to the right and the person behind him stepped forward.

As soon as he stepped out his eyes landed on Katara and hers on his. He was tall and had very lightly tanned skin. His sky blue tattoo peeked out from underneath a rather odd hat and landed between a brow furrowed in what seemed to be confusion and the nicest gray eyes she'd ever seen. Eyes that were looking at her like they'd seen a ghost. He looked over at the old man who smiled at him, and then he looked back at Katara.

"Allow me to introduce you to my ward," Gyatso said, "Aang."

Her heart slammed in her chest and her breath caught. Was this him? Aang? Crazy Air? The guy who'd she'd been talking to for months, who'd taken the time to read everything she posted and chatted with her every day, and did his best to cheer her up when she was upset. With this tall frame and these deep eyes and then…then he smiled a crooked grin.

* * *

Aang got nervous, so he did what he always did when he was nervous, he smiled. It always came out this weird side cocked smirk that looked like a little boy trying to get out of trouble, but he couldn't help it.

Her name was Katara, it had to be her. The second he heard her name he knew, but then he stepped out from behind Gyatso and saw her and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was her, the girl he had drawn shortly before he'd sent that first message to her. The girl that had seemingly come out of nowhere. The girl in the picture that he'd never posted, just folded up and , for some reason he couldn't understand, stuck in his wallet. She was real, and he'd been talking to her. She was real and standing in front of him in full color and she was amazing: deep chocolate brown hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, beautiful brown skin and the most amazingly soft looking pink tinted lips he'd ever seen were smiling softly at him.

They still hadn't taken their eyes off of each other when Gyatso nudged him to let him know that it was time for them to move on. He stumbled a bit as he turned and walked away, after which he heard a muffled giggle. As they got farther away he turned to his guardian,

"That was her." Aang said in a hurried whisper "The girl I've been talking to, I just know it."

"I see." the old man said "She looks suspiciously like that picture you drew, what an amazing coincidence. Perhaps the spirits were trying to tell you something." he said casually.

Aang stopped and thought about what Gyatso said "It's possible." he said. "You know she writes. She wrote a thing about a guy that sounded like me. In fact, that's why I sent her that first message." then he shook her head "No, this is all too good to be true. She's smart, she's pretty and she's a princess." He reached for his hair, but then he remembered the hat his guardian made him wear "This is going to be a disaster, she's going to hate me."

The monk shook his head at his protégée and smiled "Or this is destiny."

* * *

**Once again, thanks for everything. I'm having a ball with this story, and you're comments are encouraging me so much. I appreciate you all.**

**For those of you who know who Xing Ying is, yes, I made her an Air nomad. Why, because I like her. She's one of the comic characters that grew on me. I also gave her a twin sister. They'll come in to play in the next chapter of two (maybe three, we'll see what happens.)**

**Yes, I know I'm playing fast and loose with the whole modern AU thing, but it's fun.**


	9. After Contact

**After Contact**

"Did you see her?" Aang asked the second Zuko opened the door. He stumbled over his long robes into the suite the cousins were sharing "Did you see her?"

"Yes Aang, we saw her. How could we miss her?"

"It was her, it was Katara," he sat on the couch with a hard sigh "and she's amazing.

LuTen walked up as he pulled the top knot from his hair, "Yeah, she's pretty cute, not as pretty as my Baby, but she's okay."

"Okay? Okay?" Aang said standing up again "She's beautiful. What the hell am I going to do? I'm going to make myself look like a fool."

"If she saw you in that hat and didn't think you looked like a fool she never will." Zuko chuckled as he took of his robes revealing a pair of jeans and a coat.

His cousin frowned "No wonder you looked extra buff."

"Hell, it's cold down here." he looked back at Aang's head "Why else would he be wearing that thing?"

"Is it really that bad?" Zuko shook his head and the younger man pulled the cap from his head letting his dark spikes fall around his forehead "Gyatso said I have to wear a hat in public until I shave my head." he thought about Katara again "Should I cut it before the party, before she sees it? What should I wear tomorrow? What if-"

"Oh will you just calm the fuck down." Zuko said pushing his hair back in frustration. "It's going to be fine. You wear something nice but comfortable, do what you want with your hair, be yourself and have a good time. If she doesn't like it, then fuck her."

Aang blinked at Zuko's bluntness, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

It had been an hour since the young air bender had passed by and she was still thinking about those steely gray eyes. The last of the visiting dignitaries had finally left and they were free to go their own ways. Hakoda turned to go to the civic center for a meeting while the siblings and Yue headed to The Suites. As soon as their father was out of sight Sokka grabbed his sisters hand and stopped.

"What." she asked as she turned around, she knew he was about to be a pain in the ass.

"What the fuck was that with the kid in the goofy hat and dress?"

"What was what?" Katara asked as she snatched her hand from her brother's.

"Sokka, leave her alone." Yue pleaded softly as she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Sokka didn't respond to her, only his sister "I saw that, the way he was making goo-goo eyes at you and you were doing it right back."

"So what?"

"Toph told me Crazy Ass's real name, I know that was him."

Katara balled her fist ". I told you to stop calling him that, it's Crazy AIR."

"I don't give a good got damn, I know it was him."

"So what. We were going to meet tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, but that's going to be a controlled situation."

"Seriously Sokka? You, Dad and Yue were standing right there. Not to mention his guardian and even more people behind them. I wish you would stop treating me like a little girl."

I'm trying to watch out for my sister." he snapped angrily as Yue caught hold of his arm with both hands "I don't want to have to beat the shit out of some jerk again."

Katara's eyes filled with tears and rage "Aren't you ever going to let that go. Damn. I fucked up, okay. I did something completely stupid and Big Brother had to come to the rescue. I admit it, I'm a fuckin screw up. I know it, you know it, Dad knows it, and a handful of people in the Earth Kingdom know it. Is that why you're trying to push me off on Hasook, because you don't want to have to worry about me fucking up again?"

"He would take care of you." the brother bit back.

Katara crossed her arms and scoffed "Sure, he'll take care of me just like all his other trophies, cause that's all I am to him. I refuse to be someone's ornament."

She turned and stomped off, leaving a trail in the shallow snow. Sokka started to storm off after her but Yue gripped his arm slightly tighter. "Sokka, let her go."

He finally looked back at her. Her eyes were sad and looked a bit weak. "I'm sorry about that." he said putting a hand on hers "I just worry about her…and you. You don't look so good, are you feeling okay?"

She gave him a tired smile. "I think I just need to eat and take a nap. It's been a long trip."

"Come on then," he said as he pulled out his cell phone "lets get you to your room. I'll call ahead for something for you to eat."

She smiled and settled against his arm "You're so good to me."

* * *

LuTen looked out of the window and scowled. There she was, walking with _him_. He knew he had no right to be jealous, Sokka and Yue had been betrothed to each other for years now, he was the interloper. He knew that, but he loved her, and she loved him.

He cursed the fact that their fathers were who they were. If he wasn't the Fire Lord's only son and she the Northern Water Tribe Chief's only daughter there would not of been an issue, they could be together, and Sokka would not have been an issue. They could be together, no questions, no struggle, no _him._

She was leaning on him. She looked like she wasn't feeling well again. _I should be the one she's leaning on._ he thought and he turned and headed to the door. The second his hand touched the knob he stopped himself _I can't. She'd be angry at me if I did, especially if I make a scene. I'll wait, go see her later._ He held his head down and went into his room to lay down.

* * *

"It's me Toph." Katara announced in a sad tone as she entered the penthouse.

"What's your deal sweetness, I thought you'd be happy after finally getting to see Twinkletoes."

"Sokka ruined it." she sighed as she sat on the couch, then she looked at Toph "Why didn't you tell me his guardian was one of the leaders. I was taken completely off guard."

Toph grinned "Yep, that was the plan. Did he looked surprised to see you?"

"Yeah." she smiled as she though about it "He stumbled a little bit when they walked away."

"You got my boy trippin'."

"Real cute Toph." Katara said and he shoved her shoulder.

"So-"

"So?"

"What did you think? The blind girl wants to know if he's cute?"

"He's absolutely beautiful. He's got the great eyes and this funny smile. And he's tall, you didn't tell me he was tall."

Toph rolled her eyes "Everyone is tall to me. So I guess you liked what you saw?"

"Very much." she answered with a dreaming look on her face.

"So how did Snoozles ruin it?"

Katara's attitude shifted "You know Sokka, he has a big damn mouth."

"What did he say?" she asked with a deep exhale.

"As soon as we were away form Dad he brought up what happened when we were first in the Earth Kingdom."

Toph held her head down and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Damn it Meathead."

"He swears he has to be super protective, he pissed me off."

"And where is he now?"

"Probably headed to Yue's room. I walked away and came here."

Toph got up and turned to go to the bathroom, "Hey, go get the door for me, I'll be right back." she got up and soon as she turned her back to Katara and smiled.

"Oh, The Boulder's back? I saw him walking around downstairs." Katara asked as she got up.

She crossed the large room and got to the door just as the first knock came. She opened it and found herself face to face with Aang.


	10. Sorry This is Untitled

**Sorry This is Untitled**

They stood there, stunned to be face to face again so soon. Aang, once again, cocked a crooked smile then his hand went up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Um, hi." he said looking down at the bluest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi." Katara said with a demure smile on her lips as she tried to not let the hot blush she felt coming spread across her face. Her eyes followed his hand up to his neck and she noticed that he had hair; thick, black, wild hair. Her eyes followed it up to the top of his head down to where the very tip of the arrow peeked out from underneath, and finally to the eyes she kept finding herself thinking about. He had abandoned the layers of orange and yellow robes and was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

They stood and looked at each other for a few seconds until someone walking by in the hall caught Katara's attention and she realized they were just standing in the doorway "Oh, um, sorry. Come in." she stepped back and let him in."

"Thanks." he walked into the room still maintaining eye contact with Katara "Toph told me to come up here so we could talk about tomorrow. She didn't tell me you'd be here."

"Yeah," the blush finally broke through "Toph's full of surprises." she looked around the tall air bender at their mutual friend.

Aang turned "Oh, Toph! I didn't see you." he went over and hugged his friend picking her up in the process.

"Damn it. Put me down you lunatic." she said with a smile on her face.

He did so "Man. I know you said you cut your hair, but I thought it would just be a little off the ends." Aang brushed his hand back and forth in Toph's chin length hair.

"Well if you'd visit more often you would of known what it looked like. It's been like this for half the damn year."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a bad friend.."

"Damn real. You won't even video chat with me."

"Because one, I don't video chat, and two, what sense would that make?"

"I like the idea of people basking in my beauty." Toph retorted "Don't I Sweetness?"

Katara had been enjoying their little conversation, she hadn't expected to be drawn into it "Huh. Oh, yeah. All bow in awe of Toph Beifong's beauty."

"See Twinkletoes, you should be more like Sweetness. She knows how to talk to me."

"More like placate you." he said snidely before he shot a sly grin back at the Water Tribe Princess.

She held her head down to hide the heat she felt spreading across her face and realized she was still wearing the parka. As soon as Aang turned back to Toph she took it off and hung it on a armchair.

"So," Toph went on "Who's coming to this thing tomorrow so I can finish getting everything together."

"Oh, yeah." he said, a little embarrassed that he'd forgotten why he'd come up there. He started naming, touching a finger with every name "Well there's Zuko, LuTen, the twins, Bumi, my friend Kuzon will be in tomorrow." he thought for a second " Oh, and Azula will be around too."

"Good. Then with me, Katara, Snoozles and Girly that'll make a even dozen. Are the twins vegetarian too?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I got it. Now get the fuck out of my room so me and Sweetness can talk about you some more."

Aang turned around to see that Katara had relieved herself of the long coat and was clad in a long blue and white sweater, a pair of skinny jeans and high boots. He smiled bigger at her "It was nice to see you again."

"You too." she turned and walked him back to the door "Are you going to be online tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you are, I can be." he stepped out of the room.

"I will." she said, leaning on the door.

"I'll catch you then."

* * *

The Fire Lord entered his son's bedroom silently and slammed the door shut causing LuTen to shoot up from the bed "Dad, you scared me."

"Oh my son, I am sorry to interrupt your rest, " he said quietly "I was just wondering how exactly it came to be that I found myself standing face to face with the young woman you proclaim to love," then he yelled "and her fiancé?! Did you know about this?!"

"Yes Dad I knew." he answered with his voice full of shame.

"And you couldn't tell me that? You knew she was a princess too, didn't you?"

"Yes Dad. I know everything."

The older man got angrier "And you didn't feel the need to tell me any of this when you introduced us!"

"And what was I supposed to say? Dad, this is Yue. I love her but she's the only princess of the Northern Water Tribe and she's betrothed to another man."

"That would have been nice. It would have been better then me walking up unaware like I did today."

LuTen held his head down "You're right Dad. I should of said something."

"Would you like to tell me about it now?"

He looked back up "Yeah Dad. I really would."

Iroh walked over to the small desk in the corner and sat in the chair "I'm listening."

* * *

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Hi_

Crazy Air - _I just remembered, I'm not talking to you._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _What?_

Crazy Air - _You didn't tell me…_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just, I'm the chief's daughter, but that's not all I am._

Crazy Air - _I don't care about that. You didn't tell me you were beautiful._

Katara blinked her eyes.

Crazy Air - _Katara?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I'm here…You're pretty handsome yourself._

Crazy Air - _Just like you said in that story. I told you it was about me._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _That's yet to be seen_

Crazy Air - _Toph got us pretty good huh? _

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yeah, that little con artist._

Crazy Air - _Yeah. I'm grateful for that little con artist._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I am too._

Crazy Air - _Does your brother still hate me?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Basically, but he'll get over it._

Crazy Air - _My brother said you look like a nice person._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _NAB is here too?_

Crazy Air - _Yeah, and his name is Zuko._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is "Nosey Ass Brother"?_

Crazy Air - LOL, _Yeah. We kind of grew up together._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Oh._

Crazy Air - _Yeah._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Are you excited about your birthday?_

Crazy Air - _Birthday, no. Seeing you again, yes._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Why aren't you excited about your birthday?_

Crazy Air - _Because of this job. They've been waiting for me to turn 18._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Oh. So as soon as you leave here you have to go to work._

Crazy Air - _Basically_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I'm sorry._

Crazy Air - _It's okay, I've had time to get use to it…hey, no more of this pity party. So were you and Toph just hanging out?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Kind of. I'm staying with her while she's here._

Crazy Air - _Oh, so she knew you would be there…very sneaky Toph._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Like I said, con artist. So, I like your hair._

Aang rubbed his hand across his head.

Crazy Air - _Thanks. Gyatso hates it. I have to shave it soon._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Why?_

Crazy Air - _Because I "Have to be a representative of my beliefs inwardly __**and **__outwardly." _

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Oh. I think I understand that._

Crazy Air - _So, are you singing tomorrow?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _What?_

Crazy Air - _Toph said she rented the karaoke room. You __**have **__to sing._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Me. Nooooo. Trust me, you don't want to hear me sing._

Crazy Air - _Yes I do. And it's my party, so that's what I want for my present. _

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Are you serious._

Crazy Air - _Yep. Aaaaaaannnnddddd I get to pick the song._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Definitely not!_

Crazy Air - _We'll see. _ You cannot resist my charm. You will sing for me tomorrow night._

Katara laughed and caught Toph's attention.

TheWaterTribeGirl - _You are so silly._

Crazy Air - _Do you like silly?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I like silly._

Crazy Air - _Good._

* * *

**Like the chapter title, don't you.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little silly, I'm working my way up to something later. And I'm not _trying_ to troll you with the LuTen/Yue/Sokka thing per-se, I just need to spread it out a bit.**

**Thanks as always for all the love.**


	11. Party Time part 1

**Hi. I meant to get this to you guys earlier, but I got sick, so I've been in bed for a few days. Anyway, here it finally is.**

**And I've seen your concerns about length, and I'm sorry to say its going to be like that sometime. You see, I write as it come to me and I get some ides across in less words than others. This and probably the next few chapters will probably be longer, but I usually average around 1500 words per.**

**Also, since I'm going to have quite a bit of music in this I made a YouTube play list and I'll add songs as they show up in the story. The link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Party Time pt 1**

Hakoda found himself standing at the pier again early the next morning, but this time he was wearing a nice black suit and accompanied by the Fire Lord and Prince Zuko.

"Chief Hakoda, I appreciate you joining us in welcoming my sister-in-law and niece." the older man said as he placed his gloved hands into his coat pocket.

Hakoda smiled at the man. The two of them had become fast friends the night before, staying up late into the night talking, laughing and drinking. "It's my pleasure." he said clasping a hand on Iroh's shoulder as the yacht stopped at the end of the plank. "Well it seems they're here."

The two women made their way down the walkway followed by a young man. It was quite obvious to anyone who could see that the two were mother and daughter, long dark brown hair, amber eyes, pale skin and delicate features.. The young man who followed them wasn't much taller than the women and solidly built with short black hair and deep tan skin. The group stopped when they reached the three men.

"Chief Hakoda," Iroh said with a grin "This is my sister-in-law, Lady Ursa and her daughter, Princess Azula."

Ursa smiled and gave a slight bow "It is an honor to meet you Chief Hakoda."

The chief had to stop himself from staring "Lady Ursa, the honor is mine." he said returning the bow then he turned to the younger woman "Princess Azula. Your uncle has told me much about you."

Ursa nudged her daughter knowing full well that the girl was engrossed in her phone. "It is wonderful to meet you Chief Kakoka." Azula huffed, half heatedly looking up from her text.

Ursa sighed "That's Hakoda dear. Pay attention." and took the phone from her daughter's hand.

Hakoda laughed "That's alright. I have a daughter that age too. They get so caught up in those things."

"Exactly." she said. She turned to her brother-in-law and chuckled "Iroh, you look…warm."

"Very funny. I'm an old man you know. I have to keep warm."

She turned to her son and smiled "Zuko, how was the trip?"

"It was fine mother." he answered with a smile as he and his mother embraces.

"And where is Aang? I'm surprised the two of you aren't together.'

"Gyatso needed him to do some things this morning."

"Understandable. You tell my little boy I expect to see him as soon as he's done." she attempted to brush his hair away from his face but he gently caught her hand to stop her. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" she said, doing a small nod toward his face.

"I have." he answered adjusting his hair back the way he had it, not knowing Hakoda had already caught a glimpse of what he was attempting to hide.

Azula, who had been talking to her uncle, turned to her brother "Hi Zuzu."

He cut his eye at her "I told you to stop calling me that."

Iroh turned to the young man and changed the subject quickly "So young Kuzon, you are Azula's newest assistant."

"Yes sire." the young man said bowing to the king.

"Assistant, psh, more like babysitter." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me Princess, but how can I be your babysitter when you are older than I am." the young man said with a smooth deep voice and suppressing a smirk.

"Whatever." she huffed "Go make sure my room's ready to my liking and then go ask your little friend what time his gathering is tonight."

"Yes Princess." Kuzon answered and started to walk away.

"And tell him this thing had better be fun."

"Yes Princess." he paused as he passed Zuko "'Sup man?"

"Cold" Zuko answered with a smile and Kuzon went on his way.

* * *

Toph snatched the door open "Well it's about damn time. I thought you were going to leave me hanging.

Sokka pushed a pair of boots into her hands "It's good to see you too _Toph_."

"I'm going to fire you as my shoe guy if you can't deliver on time." she said as she placed a hand on the bottom of the boots "I have to admit though, these are perfect."

"Exactly. And perfection takes time. How many people can say they have an engineer making their shoes?"

"And how many engineers can say that not only do they have a lifelong job working for a Beifong, but they also make things for the world's only blind earth bending master."

Sokka shrugged "Yeah, we're lucky to have each other. I just need you to compress the soil into rock. That's the only thing I couldn't do myself."

Toph pulled the long boots on excitedly and smiled grandly as she wiggled her toes in the soil, then she compacted it down into a tight layer at the bottom of the shoe "They're really perfect Snoozles."

"Of course they are. I made them."

Toph walked around in the boots for a minute and then stopped "So where's Girly? I was expecting her to come with you. We gotta get this thing together."

"She's coming. She said she had to do something before she came by." he answered as he plopped down at the table "Hey, you gonna eat this?" he asked gesturing at the plates of food The Boulder had just finished setting on the table.

"Go at it, but The Pebble didn't make all that for you. The rest of us would like to eat too."

Sokka grabbed a roll and took a bite "So, I saw the kid."

"I heard. I also heard you gave Sweetness a hard time about it."

"I'm just trying to look out for my sister." he mumbled.

"Yep," Toph said as she sat at the table "In the same way that my parents are always trying to look out for me."

He stopped mid-bite "I'm not _that_ overbearing."

"Wanna bet?" Katara chimed as she walked toward the table. She scooped an omlette onto a plate and sat down.

"Look, Sis, I thought about what happened and you're right, I do need to back off. But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop looking out for you."

She half smiled at him "I know."

"And I promise I'll keep my opinions about the air bender kid too myself… but if he steps out of line-"

"I know, I know. His ass is grass." Katara rolled her eyes.

"It's about time." Toph said as she got up.

"We always make up." Sokka said filling up a plate.

"Not you two nuts." she opened the door "them."

"Hi Toph." Yue said as she hugged the girl "It's been so long."

"Sure has. So, who're the chicks?"

"This is Xing Ying and Xing Yee. They're going to help us out."

* * *

Azula sat on the couch in her suite "Princess, your brother and cousin are here to see you." Kuzon announced as the Fire Nation Princes entered.

"Man, would you stop kissing her ass." Zuko growled.

Kuzon leaned over to him and whispered "Dude, I'm going to be the first person to keep this job for more than a week." he stood up strait "Princess, will that be all."

"Yeah, whatever." she said waiving her hand, then she looked at him "You're going to this thing tonight right?"

"Yes Princess, I am."

"And what are you wearing?"

"This Princess."

Azula recoiled "Ah, no, you're not."

"This is how I dress when I'm working Princess."

"Well not anymore. It's bad enough they have you following me around, you could at least not look like an old man. Go put on some regular clothes…I mean this _is_ supposed to be your friend's birthday party."

"Yes Princess." he answered then turned to his room to go change.

Azula turned her attention to her brother and cousin "Very nice Zuzu, but LuTen, really?"

LuTen looked down at himself, then at her "What's wrong with me?"

Azula exhaled "I've learned to deal with the season five Sam Winchester hair, but must you dress like him?"

"I am not dressed like Sam…and if I was, so what? He's pretty cool."

Azula picked up her phone and started texting "Dean's hotter. Anyway, is it time to go yet, I want to get this over with."

"You know, you don't have to go." Zuko grumbled.

"And miss Baby Boy's birthday party, I don't think so. Besides, I want to see this girl he's so hung up on."

"Aww, you care." LuTen giggled.

"I just don't want him ending with another lunatic, that's all."

"That's called caring, Azula." Zuko deadpanned.

"Whatev-" she stopped short when Kuzon reentered the living area.

He was wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of jeans cuffed at the bottom and a pair of bronze boots that perfectly matched his belt buckle.

"Is this too your liking Princess?" he asked in his smooth baritone.

It took a second for her to answer and everyone noticed "Yes. T-that's much better." she stood up, grabbed her coat and headed to the door "Well, lets go." she snapped.

The boys smiled at each other "Yes Princess." they answered in unison.

* * *

"_Sorry I turned you out (you out) _

_Guess I didn't know that a man could be so soft_

_Well I guess I have to give you back the flowers(what?)_

_The candy.(huh) The diamond(no, not the diamonds) Hell no, I'm keeping that.(you better keep that)_

_Hope that you don't mind, I'm not the mushy kind (not the mushy kind)" _

Katara, Yue and Sokka walked in to see, and hear, the twins singing TLC. Everyone else had already arrived, but Katara was only interested in the guest of honor. She spotted him, sitting at the large round booth between Toph and that crazy King Bumi.

"Katara!" he called out when he caught sight of her "Over here!"

"Hi" she said as she walked up and slid in next to Toph.

"Sweetness, do you see this shit?" Toph complained "There's carpet on this damn floor. I can't see shit. It's not fair."

Katara couldn't help smiling at Aang "I'm sorry Toph, At least the stage is tiled."

"Yeah, yeah. Is everyone here yet?"

Katara counted heads "Yep, that's twelve."

"Good." Toph grabbed her hand "Lets get this over with."

"No, no." Aang said as he airbent himself across the table landing beside Sokka "Let us go first. Come on Bumi." he turned to the Water Tribesman "Nice to meet you Your Wolfyness."

Sokka wanted to be rude, but the kid's smile was down right infectious "Yeah, same here." he muttered.

Aang smiled and he turned to the other table "C'mon Kuzon. Lets do this."

The three young men got up to the stage and Aang found the song they wanted in the computer. The three were quite the image to look at, but one stood out far more than the others.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Azula asked looking at the odd mixture of a long sleeved, tight lime green turtleneck, a extremely ugly sweater vest and a pair of pants that defied explanation.

"I can kinda deal with that, but what's with that crazy hair? Is that supposed to be a Mohawk?" LuTen asked.

"_Ah Ooooo" _Bumi and Kuzon took everone's attention

Aang- "_I took my troubles down to Madame Rue(Ah Oooooo)  
You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth  
She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
Sellin' little bottles of (Love Potion No. 9)"_

Katara was entranced by the way Aang sung and danced across the stage, smiling at her the whole time. He was obviously having a good time with his friends. She'd remembered him telling her about them. They'd all met at young ages and been friends almost all of their lives. Her attention to Aang was only taken away by Kuzon singing "_I took a drink."_

Almost all of the girls in the room swooned or screamed, but Azula rolled her eyes. Kuzon looked at her and smirked.

"_I held my nose, I closed my eyes (I took a drink)"_

There they went again. Azula rolled her eyes again, but inside she was doing the same. Who know stiff 'Yes Princess' Kuzon was actually kind of…well, sexy.

The song faded out and the guys stepped down to applause from the room. Katara and Toph met them half way between the stage and their booth. "That was okay," Toph said "for amateurs."

Yue came and took Toph's hand, leading her the rest of the way to the stage. "You never said you could sing." Katara said as her friends left her standing with the tall air bender.

"Oh, I didn't?" he asked, a wicked smile crossed his face "I guess I just figured you knew all about me on your own." he looked over at the twins joining Toph and Yue the stage "So, is this the song you promised me?"

She blushed "I guess you can call it that." and headed toward the stage.

"I can't wait." he said as he went to the table with his friends.

The unmistakable beat came up catching the attention of all the guys in the room, they all sat at attention as the girls began to harmonize.

Yue "_Many say  
That I'm too young  
(To let you know just where I'm coming from)  
But you will see  
It's just a matter of time  
My love surely make you mine"_

LuTen smiled broadly, fighting the urge to proclaim that she was singing for him.

Toph _Well, i'm  
(Livin' in a world of ghetto life)  
Everyone seems so uptight  
(Nothin's wrong), it's alright,(alright) my man (my man)  
I like the way we carry on  
His love will send me on and on  
With my man  
(People out there can understand)_

The guys all hooted as the girls went into the chorus, mimicking the moves directly from the video. Then Katara stepped out

_So much joy for us it seems  
So much hope for material things  
Are they only in my dreams?  
(hey, oh yeah)  
And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
You tell me what does it mean._

Aang was mesmerized. He'd already known that he liked her speaking voice, but he'd never heard her sound like _that_. She sounded like ecstasy. He wanted to hear her sound like that again, and alone, only for him.

* * *

**Songs**

**I'm Good at Being Bad by TLC**

**Love Potion #9 by The Clovers**

**Giving Him Something He Can Feel by EnVough**


	12. Party Time part 2

**Party Time pt 2**

As the party went on people started to loosen up more and more. The groups started to mingle more and get to know those they hadn't come with. Toph had taken up residence on the stage so she could "see" all the performances and people took turns sitting with her to help run the karaoke machine. She really liked when Kuzon was there because his voice sounded like rolling thunder, and Bumi because he was just plain fun.

Zuko, LuTen, Sokka and Aang had pushed the two largest booths together so everyone could sit in one large group and they took turns going up and singing while the others talked or helped themselves to the buffet or alcohol.

"Come on Twinkletoes." Toph called over the microphone "AC/DC!"

Aang smile, knowing exactly what song Toph wanted to do. He turned to Katara "Well, Madam Beifong calls." he chuckled as he slid out.

Yue slid in close to Katara after letting Aang out of the booth "He's cute, huh?" she said as she wrapped her arm around Katara's.

The water bender placed a hand on Yue's arm "Yeah. And smart, and fun," she looked at her friend with a bit of a sad look in her eyes "too bad he can't stay."

Yue squeezed Katara's arm as the music started.

Toph _I'm ever upper class high society,  
God's gift to ballroom notoriety,  
I always fill my ballroom  
The event is never small  
The social pages say I've got  
The biggest balls of all_

The booths erupted, everyone either head nodding, fist pumping or singing along.

Aang _And my balls are always bouncing  
My ballroom always full  
And everybody cums and cums again  
If your name is on the guest list  
No-one can take you higher  
Everybody says I've got  
GREAT BALLS OF FIRE_

The rest of the song was sung by everyone. Bumi and Xing Ying even got up and started dancing and the chants of "_Ball Sucka_" at the end led to small fits of laughter.

"That was fun." Xing Ying said to the wild king.

"Yeah it was. You know, I like your style." he said looking at her red plaid pants and orange jacket.

"Thanks. I made it myself." she said brushing her hands down the front of the jacket.

"Really? I'm impressed. What about your sister?"

"I made hers too, but her styles a little…um-"

"Mundane?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, King Nutso." Toph called over the mic "if you're done flirting, you're up."

Xing Ying blushed and Bumi turned to Toph "No, I'm not done Captain Cock Block, but I'm ready." he turned back to the twin "Excuse me Milady."

"Why of course."

He got on stage and as soon as the music started he went into hissing "_Oooo, yeah. You so freaky."_

Everyone's eyes stretched or head cocked at the writhing on the stag, all except for his dance partner.

Bumi _Now everybody that's grown got skeleton bones they got hidden away  
Yes y'all there's a freak in us all, yet some choose not to say_

_You can't let those who ain't yet make you they lil' ball of clay  
Be free and express yourself, nastiness comes naturally  
Listen to me now_

The next thing they knew Xing Ying was on the stage singing back up with him.

"Well that was unexpected." Aang said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah" Katara agreed "Maybe Toph should have been working her magic on them."

"Huh?" Aang asked "You mean you're not having a good time."

"Yeah," she answered quickly "I am, what I was saying was…well, look at them." she motioned to the stage "It's kind of obvious."

"Yeah, it kinda is. Seems like I would of figured it out on my own. I've known both of them all my life."

"Sometimes we miss things."

"Yeah. I'm glad Toph didn't miss your drabble."

Katara held her head down and blushed a bit "Yeah. Me too."

Aang reached in his pocket "Hey, I wanna show you something." he pulled out his wallet, reached in a retrieve a folded piece of paper "That day I first sent you a message, before I saw your drabble, I was frustrated so I just sat down and scribbled something out like I usually do, you know, stress relief, and it came out really good. I didn't post it though because …well, I don't exactly know why I didn't, I folded it up and stuck it in my wallet. I just felt like it was special. I didn't know why until I got here."

He handed the paper to Katara and she unfolded it studying the face in the picture "She's beautiful."

Aang tilted his head "Of course she's beautiful. It's you."

She smiled and looked at him "I don't look like this."

"Then you must not look in the mirror because that's exactly who I saw at the end of that pier yesterday. Why do you think I couldn't stop staring."

* * *

Sokka squinted at the couple across the booth "What the hell are they so cuddly about?…What's that? Did she just kiss him on the cheek? What the hell?"

He started to stand up and Yue placed a hand on his "Sokka, leave them alone, it's no big deal. Besides, she's grown. Did you say you were going to back off?"

He slumped back into the seat "Yeah, I did." he huffed.

She sat back and patted him on the chest "Then be a good boy and behave yourself."

* * *

A couple beers had loosened Zuko up and he decided he wanted to sing

"_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want anymore from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way"  
_  
Toph leaned over to Sokka who was sitting by her now "Hey, I like Baby Prince's voice. What's he look like?"

"A emo douche." Sokka said shrugging and glancing up for a second.

"Toph pouted." I knew I shouldn't of ask you "You hate on everybody."

"Hey, you asked my opinion, I gave it." she felt someone step up on the stage and start walking towards them "Who's that?"

"A guy who works here."

Time had flown by. No one had noticed that three hours had passed already and the venue was nearing closing time. "Excuse me, Miss Beifong?" the man said as he reached the table.

"That's me. What's up, are we making too much noise or something?"

"No Miss Beifong. The party rooms are all soundproof. I just wanted to let you know that we close in fifteen minutes."

"Is it that time already?" she asked.

"Nearly. I just figured I should remind you that we close at 11 during the week. " he answered.

"Can I talk to the manager?" she asked.

"That's me ma'am. Actually I'm the owner." he said pointing at his badge, but when her eyes didn't move he realized she was blind and felt quite silly.

"Well, this is a really special birthday for my friend over there and he's still partying. Maybe I can hold on to the keys to this place till in the morning. I'll lock up." The manager and Sokka's eyes stretched when Toph reached down into her shirt and pulled out a wad of money. "Hey Snoozles, what's on the top of this."

Sokka looked at the knot "A ten." he answered.

"Oh…wrong side." she reached back into her shirt and put the money back before she switched hands and pulled another wad from the other side "Is there a 50 on the top of this one?"

"Yep."

"I think this will compensate for the extra time, and I'll make sure these knuckle heads clean up. I swear on my Beifong name."

The man took the money and handed Toph the key without hesitation "It's nice doing business with you Miss Beifong. Is there anything else you need?"

"Hey Snoozles, did you eat all the food?"

"Nope, there's still some left." he answered.

"All the boos gone?"

"Nope. Only a few of us are drinking, there's plenty."

"Then we're good." she said to the man."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Miss. You don't have to hurry to get those keys back early, I have another set."

"Sure. Thanks guy."

The man smiled and walked away. Sokka leaned over and glanced down "Hey Toph, what else you got in there?"

She smirked "Wouldn't you like to know. Hit that B.O.B" Toph jumped up.

_I'm in my zone, I'm feeling it. Stop blowing my buzz, quit killing it  
So buy another round, They tried to shut us down  
About an hour ago  
But we still in this bitch, we still in this _

_We still in this bitch, we still in this  
Turn this shit up loud, And buy another round  
They tried to shut us down  
About an hour ago  
But we still in this bitch_

Kuzon smiled as the dance floor filled, but he was headed in a different direction. He sat next to Azula. "Are you not enjoying yourself Princess?"

"It's okay." she said watching the others move around the floor.

"Every one has sung something but you. I thought you wanted to have fun."

She cocked an eye at him "I came to check out the Katara girl."

"And what do you think?"

"She's pretty, doesn't look crazy or whorish." she shrugged "I approve." then took a sip of her soda.

Kuzon laughed "I'm sure Aang would be glad to know that." they sat a minute or two "So, are you going to sing something?"

Azula put her cup down "Is that what you want? You want me to sing?"

"It's fun Princess. I'd like for you to enjoy yourself."

She glared at him for a moment "Fine." she put her glass down and stood up "Have a fresh Coke readywhen I get back."

"Yes Princess."

She strolled across the stage and leaned over and whispered her request to Sokka. He nodded and pulled it up as Toph finished her song.

Azula _Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

_Check it out, goin' out on the late night  
Lookin tight, feelin nice, it's a cock fight  
I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar, six shots, just beginnin  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me, but you see_

"Damn Man," Aang said as he and sat down "What did you say to Azula?"

"I just told her to have fun."

"You're a braver man than most." Zuko said pouring himself another shot.

"Yeah," Aang added "You must really like her to put your neck out like that."

"Oh, she likes me too, she's just not ready to admit it yet. See all that righteous indignation," he pointed at Azula bouncing around the stage, singing at the top of her lungs with Toph and Xing Yee "that's all for me."

Azula, Toph and Xing Yee _I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Yue ran up on the stage passing Azula as she stepped down and grabbed Sokka's hand "Come on. I want to do the song."

He chuckled "Okay, let me pull it up."

Yue _I never thought I'd... be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race  
But I already won first place  
I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down_

LuTen drummed his fingers on the table and tried to act like he wasn't irritated. She should be singing with him, not Sokka. He fought to hold his tongue.

Sokka started half-heartedly.

_I've never thought I'd hear myself say  
Ya'll go ahead, I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief of my pimp ship flyin' high _

_'Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky _

The twins sighed, they had no idea that beautiful tenor would come out of Sokka. He smiled and got more into it.

_Hey 'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent to the fullest, the load never to much, she helping me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight. Girl sometimes love-_

They sang the chorus together, then they noticed LuTen coming up on the stage. They watched as he walked pass them and went to get a mic from the table.

LuTen _Tell me now can you make it past your caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
To seem to only date the head of football teams_

Yue watched him with eyes wide at first, then she joined in.

_And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'  
We, were never meant to be baby (we just happened)  
So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, (but we can't let this moment pass us by)  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes(ahhha)  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses(oooooo)  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average  
For advice  
O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?  
Woe is me  
Baby this is tragic  
(Cause we had it,) we was magic  
I was flyin', now I'm crashin'(oh)  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him_

Everyone sat and just the three of them finish the song, mouths agape They weren't sure if this was planned or if Luten had just decided to go up there or what had happened, but they did know that LuTen and Yue seemed to be a little too into their parts.

Katara walked back from the bathroom She was just about to round the corner when she noticed a hand reach out and pull LuTen into one of the other party rooms. She tipped quietly to the cracked door.

"How'd you get in here?" LuTen asked.

"I'm holding the keys for Toph." Yue's voice answered back. "I had to get you alone."

"I'm glad you did. You know this is driving me crazy. I saw you two yesterday you know. We need to get this thing handled. I don't like the idea of another man taking care of My Baby."

Katara clasped her hands over her mouth. Her heart raced a mile a minute _baby?_ was the only coherent thought her mind could form. She hurried off back to the room her friends were in.

"Did you hear something?" LuTen asked before he looked out the door. He shrugged and pulled the door shut "So, are you feeling better."

"So much better." she said, pulling him close to her.

He put on hand against the wall behind her and the other on her waist "I'm serious though. When are we going to get this all out in the open. I can't take this sneaking around anymore."

"I know." she tightened her fingers into his vest and pulled him down to peck him on the lips. "Soon. I'm going to miss this though."

"Yue, stop messing around. You saw what I did out there. I'm surprised people aren't asking questions."

"Oh Lu, stop it. Everyone thinks it was planned. Besides, that was _so _hot."

"Yeah?" he asked pressing closer.

"Yeah. Why do you think I pulled you in here." she lifted up so she could whisper in his ear "You know, I hear these rooms are all sound proof."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned as he went lower to nibble on her neck and she giggled.

* * *

"You okay?" Aang asked as he slid into the booth next to Katara.

"Huh?"

He looked concerned "Are you okay? You came back a little while ago and sat over here by yourself. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I', okay." she forced a smile.

"Good. Then maybe you can help me. LuTen and I were supposed to do this song to mess with Zuko, but I can't find him." Katara bit her tongue. "Will you help me?"

She looked at his happy, twinkling eyes "Yeah, I'll help you.

Aang & Katara _Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Azula laughed and Zuko dropped his head on the table "Fuckin' shit."

Katara and Aang finished the song out, dancing around the stage and doing air guitar during the instrumental parts. Katara's hair falling out of it's loose braid and Aang's had loss and semblance of being combed that day. When they were done Toph stepped up again.

"Hey! I wanna do this song and I hear there's a lot of hot shirtless guys on the video. I want hot shirtless boys to back me up. Get it up here!"

All the girls, including Azula, hooted and catcalled. Sokka was the first to get up and pull off the two shirts he was wearing, revealing the wolf head tattoo he sported on the left side of his chest. Xing Yee immediately pulled out her cell phone.

Next up was Zuko. His hair fell messily into his face after he threw his shirt on the table and ambled up onto the stage. Kuzon smirked at Azula as he unbuttoned his shirt before placing it neatly on the chair beside her. She tried to act like she wasn't looking, but she was.

Toph _You fly as hell swagga right, brown skin poppin'  
You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it  
You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on_

_Now wait a minute little buster  
You got one more time to feel on my booty  
Better recognize a lady that ain't the way you do me_

_You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off  
You turnin' me off  
Better recognize a real woman_

The guys were good sports and flexed for the girls who thoroughly enjoyed the show. A mixture of all that attention and the alcohol had bolstered his attitude and Zuko grabbed the mic to help Toph finish the song.

LuTen walked back in just in time to see his cousin rap.

Zuko _I'm fly as hell swagger right, Brown skin poppin' like dynamite  
Raw like china white, mami I, Dig your persona right  
You look baby mama type, I know that got you kinda hyped  
My ice is albino white, I hope that 'ur vagina tight  
I go underwater and, I Hope your piranha bite_

_Hot Carter, I'ma kiss the spot for you, And I'ma kiss it till you scream  
Wait a minute motherfucker, _

_ha Yea, I turn you on like a handle  
Like a television on the Weather Channel, 'Cause I make it rain girl  
Now call me Wayne girl, You just an Earthling  
You ain't never been to Wayne's World, I play to win, I bait 'em in  
I do my thing now you're in love with an alien, _

_Polow on the beat and Weezy F I'm at the plate again  
Keri if you pitch it at me, I'm a swing away at it, Someone better play the fence  
Someone better tell them 'bout me, Baby I'm the shit and that's the only thing you smell around me, _

_Weezy F baby, don't forget the F around me  
And if you do then get the F from round me_

LuTen went and sat next to his cousin, then the door open and Yue walked in. LuTen's eyes followed her to where she sat next to Xing Ying then he turned back to see his cousin looking at him with pursed lips. "What?"

She looked him up and down and said "I hope you and the princess had protection, cause if you didn't that's just irresponsible."

* * *

It was about 1 a.m. when people started getting tired and Toph called for one last song. Katara got up, set the song and sang with determination. She wanted to make sure her message got across. She needed to know that her message was heard, and until she figured out how to tell her brother, this would have to do. Yue needed to know that she knew.

_They hung my brother before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Andy's house and back that night were mine  
And his cheatin wife had never left town  
And that's one body that'll never be found  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I forgot to say, If you're watching the play list, quite a few of the songs are uncensored**

**Songs**

**Big Balls by AC/DC**

**Closet Freak by Cee-Lo**

**Tainted Love by Soft Cell**

**We Still In This Bitch by B.O.B.**

**U & UR Hand by Pink**

**Knock You Down by Keri Hilson**

**Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas**

**Turning Me On by Keri Hilson**

**The Night The Lights Went Out in Georgia by Reba McEntire**


	13. After the Party

**Okay, this is probably going to be the last chapter for a week or two. I'm getting my stuff together for Tokka Month (YAY!) and I'm finally ready to get back to The Fire Lord's Loss. I'll be back on this soon, I promise.**

* * *

**After the Party**

Katara woke up laying diagonally across the foot of Toph's bed. The menu music from the DVD she's put in was playing on a loop. She hadn't even made it past the opening credits. She turned her head to the clock radio beside the TV, it was 4:44. She felt the weight of a head on her hip and she figured Toph had fallen asleep on her like she tended to do, but when Katara stretched she found that wasn't the case. Her hand landed on someone above her.

Katara turned her head up. It was Toph, laying face down across the middle of the bed, her arms dangling over the edge. Next to Toph's head Sokka's feet hung over the edge. Katara looked back toward her hip slowly. Past Toph's leg was the tip of an elbow where a light blue line led to an arrow on the back of a hand spread across a chest.

She watched Aang's chest go up and down in even, steady breaths. He had taken off his shirt and was wearing a white tank top and she could barely see the tip of his nose over the wildness of his hair.

The water bender started to reach down, then hesitated. Would it be weird if she touched his hair while he was sleeping? Not if she did it once. If he woke up she could just pretend she was still sleeping. She would do it. Katara placed her hand on his forehead and smoothed his dark hair back revealing the arrow that peeked out. She continued, his hair was surprisingly soft and bounced right back into place.

He didn't budge. She decided to do it again. This time she softly combed his hair from one side to the other. He still didn't move, so she did it a few more times. _Okay, _she thought_ this is weird. _And she pulled her hand away.

"Why'd you stop?" Aang said quietly "It felt good."

Katara's eyes stretched "Y-you're awake."

He rolled over onto his stomach and smiled "Yeah, for about thirty minutes. Your brother and Toph snore really loud."

"Yeah. I'm use to it. Your hair is really nice, are you going to t keep it?"

"No. I have to shave it before the performance." he brushed his hand across his hair. "You know this is the first time I've had hair since I was three. I've never even had a haircut."

"Really." she asked squinting her eyes at him.

"Not that I can remember, only ever shaved it."

Katara smiled at him "If you want one I can do it. I mean I'm not a professional or anything, but I cut my Dad, Sokka and Toph's hair."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't have my clippers cause they broke, but I have my scissors in my room."

"I'd like that."

"Well come on."

They got up and made it through the maze of their sleeping friends who had apparently all fallen asleep where ever they landed. First they had to step over Zuko who was splayed out over Toph's bedroom floor. Then they past Xing Yee, Xing Ying and Yue who were cuddled together on the living room floor hugging pillows from the couch where, oddly enough, Azula was, laying on her stomach with a hand hanging and her head on Kuzon's chest. Aang stopped and looked for his phone to take a picture, but he'd left it in his shirt pocket. LuTen and Bumi were at the kitchen table with their heads down on their folded arms.

They got to the bedroom and Katara led Aang into the bathroom and pulled the chair from the vanity placing it in the middle of the floor. "It'll be easier to clean up the hair in here."

Aang sat down and Katara went to cutting. Only the sound of scissors slicing through thick hair echoed in the room as she did the back and top, then she stepped in front of him, crossed her arms turned her head to the side in thought.

"Something wrong?" he asked .

"I know what I want to do, but I don't know exactly how to get to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get close, but I also need to be just a little over you. See, this is why barbers have special chairs. It's not like they can sit in their client's lap." she said dismissively then it clicked that that's exactly what she needed to do.

Aang realized it too "Well you don't have a chair, so do what you need to do."

He sat up straighter and put he's knees together so Katara could sit however she needed to. He was surprised when she straddled his lap. She bit her lip when she noticed that he flinched a little bit "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, this is…yeah, it's fine."

She smiled a little "Get comfortable. I don't want you moving while I have these shears so close to your eyes."

'Okay." he spread his legs a bit and slouch a little, then he considered his arms. Would she get upset if he put them around her. There was only one way to find out. He rested his forearms on her thighs, his hands dangling behind her. "Is this good."

"Yeah." she said then she started carefully cutting the front of his hair. She was acutely aware of the position they were in, and how she felt about it, but she tried to keep her mind on what she was doing.

He sat with his eyes closed, partially to keep the hair out of his eyes, but mostly to keep from staring at the breast that were most prominently in his face at the moment. And, although this was a most enticing moment, he decided that this was not the time to put a bulge on display. He tried not to think of who was on his lap, but the most unsexy thing he could think of, Gyatso and Iroh…naked. It wasn't working. His mind kept coming back to the vision in his lap.

Katara started clipping faster. Her current seat was all too alluring. His long, strong arms resting on her legs, those tattoos calling out and tempting her to find out exactly where they disappeared to. She stopped for a second to take a deep breath and get her mind together. Only a few more snips and she was done. Then, just as she started to exhale, he put a hand on the small of her back. Her eyes closed and the breath came out stuttered.

He opened his eyes "I'm sorry." he said and started to pull his hand away but she grabbed his arm.

"No. It's okay." she looked into his eyes "I'm almost done." He looked up at her as she made the last three cuts, then she rested her arms on his shoulders "Now I'm done."

"So how do I look?" he said tilting his head and displaying his most charming smile.

"Very handsome." she said brushing some hair off of his shoulder.

They sat there, looking into each others eyes, then he put the other hand on her back and pulled her closer. She gasped in surprise and dropped her scissors on the floor, giving a blushing smile as the clanging echoed through the room. Then she said "Oh what the hell."

She put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before.

"Katara? Katara, where are you?" Sokka's voice called from the room door.

Katara broke the kiss and sighed before she stood up. "We're in here Sokka." she called back as she started to brush more hair off of Aang's shoulders.

"Who's we?" he asked, but then he wounded the corner and saw Aang sitting in a chair in the middle of the bathroom "Oh." he grumbled the looked at his sister "You're giving haircuts at 5 in the morning?"

She put her hand on her hip "Well, we couldn't sleep with you and Toph snoring a symphony in there."

He studied the air bender's hair "You never cut _my_ hair that nice."

"You won't let your hair grow long enough for me to do anything with it."

"Psh, whatever. I'm going go get my tools then I'm going to work. You and the kids need to be on time for that 8 am practice so I can make those adjustments to the stage. I want to be able to go home early and get some sleep."

She rolled her eyes "Yes Sokka." she exhaled.

"Yeah, later." he said giving Aang a side eye as he left.

Aang got up and went to the mirror "Wow. This is nice." he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't want to shave this off." he looked at her.

"That's okay. It was nice to be able to practice on a real person. "

He stepped up to her "I think that was the best, first haircut ever."

"I would have to agree with you on that." she replied stepping close to him.

"So you have to go practice with your kids this morning?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go bending after? We could make those clouds you were talking about."

"That would be nice."

"Well, I guess I should go get LuTen so we can scrape Zuko up off of the floor and take him back to their room." he leaned down and kissed her again, separating with a smile "I'll see you later."

"See you later." she said as he walked away "And get some rest."


	14. Early Morning

**Yes, yes, I know what I said, but when I get something in my head it nags me until I get it out. So here you go, Happy New Year.**

**Also, although I do have my main ships, I am a multi-shipper at heart, so please don't get upset about any pairings that may or may not appear because I'm going to be doing some mixing (lots of mixing). Kataang is the only constant (maybe), I'm not totally sure where everyone else will end up. Please don't get mad at me it's all in fun.**

* * *

**Early Morning**

Zuko staggered down the hall behind LuTen and Aang, bumping into the wall a time or two. His head hurt and his eye was driving him crazy. He winced when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Well, I see you boys must have had a good time." Iroh chuckled looking at his obviously hung over nephew, then his eyes went to Aang "That's a very becoming haircut. If only you had taken my son to see your barber."

The young man's hand went to the back of his neck and he looked sheepishly at Chief Hakoda who was coming up the hall "Thanks Iroh. Actually Princess Katara cut it for me."

"She's never cut my hair that nicely." Hakoda said stopping next to the Fire Lord. He extended his hand to Aang "You must be the young man Katara's been waiting to meet."

"Yes sir. I'm Aang, it's nice to meet you again Chief Hakoda."

"Oh, yes, you're Master Gyatso's ward."

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. My son didn't give you too hard a time, did he. He's very protective of his sister."

"No sir, not at all."

"Good." Hakoda smiled at the young man. He couldn't help but notice Zuko leaning against the wall and holding on to his left eye and looking well hung over "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine Hakoda." Iroh said with a little chuckle "The boys were just going to get him settled. Come, you promised me a tour of the performance venue." he turned to his son "I will see you all later."

"See you later Dad." LuTen answered.

Hakoda and Iroh turned and headed out of the hotel. Hakoda couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen the day before when Zuko's mother moved his hair. He had to know what had happened to the young man.

As they stepped outside Hakoda turned to the older man "Iroh, I'd like to ask you something."

'Anything." the old man said with his customary smile.

"Now if you tell me it's none of my business, I'll completely understand-"

Iroh's face got serious "What is it Hakoda? Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I'm just concerned."

A look of understanding came across Iroh's face "You caught a glimpse of my nephew's eye."

"Yes, yesterday. And this morning he was holding it. I was just wondering."

The men continued to walk "Well, I'm sure you know that I had to have my younger brother imprisoned."

Hakoda shook his head "Yes, but I never knew why."

"He was abusive to his family. I'd suspected it for years, but I could never get proof. They covered for him very well, but one day he went to far. He hit Azula, I assume it must have been the first time. Zuko got between them, trying to protect her and my brother burned him for doing so."

Hakoda stopped, horrified "He disfigured his own son?"

Iroh turned back to him, his head down "Yes. I had to put Ursa and the children into hiding with Gyatso to keep them safe until we were able to capture him. I called on the healer Yugoda of the North to come and heal Zuko as best as she could. She was able to save his eye, but he'll be scared forever."

"That's why he wears his hair like he does."

"Yes, you can imagine that he hates the idea of answering any questions about it." they started walking again "About a year ago Zuko's sight in his left eye started failing. He had lens replacement surgery and if he does not use his drops his eye gets dry and hurts. I assume he didn't take them with him last night."

The Chief mulled the story over in his head "How old was he when it happened?"

"He was barely a teenager. It's been nearly 10 years now."

* * *

Zuko rummaged through his bag an pulled out his drops. He immediately laid on the floor and put the medication in his eye.

"You partied a little too hard last night." Aang laughed. Zuko just groaned back at him. "Look at it like this, at least you got a date out of it."

Zuko shot strait up "Date? What date?"

"You asked Toph out after you two did that song." Aang answered.

"Yeah. And damn, I didn't know you could reap like that." LuTen chimed in.

Zuko slapped his hand on his forehead "I got drunk enough to rap?" he groaned.

"Yep, it was awesome." Aang laughed "We need to get you drunk more often.

* * *

Katara got to the civic center early hoping to catch her brother alone and she was happy to find that she had done just that. He stood in a pit and adjusted a lifter before replacing the cover panel. "You're early." he said when he saw his sister walk up "Stand right there, let me see if this is right." he pressed a button on a remote and the floor started to raise "Did it jerk or anything?"

"No," she answered "it's working really smoothly now."

"Good. So when the kids get here I can set it to the performance." he looked up at his sister again "You okay?"

"No." she jumped down into the pit with him "I have to tell you something, and I don't know how."

"Just say it." he said putting his screwdriver back into his toolbox."

Katara took a deep breath "Sokka, I wish I didn't have to do this, but it's best you know."

He was getting worried. He stood up, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yue's cheating on you. I saw her pull LuTen into a party room last night. I heard them talking."

"Tara." Sokka said calmly.

" And the worse thing is she's pregnant. I don't know if you knew that or not,"

"Katara."

"or if she told you it was yours or what, but he said he can't stand thinking of another man taking care of his baby."

"Katara, I already know all about Yue and LuTen."

Her whole face turned from anger to confusion "What?"

"I know everything."

* * *

_**four months earlier**_

_Sokka and Yue walked along the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe holding hands and talking. "So, how was your semester abroad?" Sokka asked._

"_It was, interesting." Yue answered, then she stopped "Sokka, I need to tell you something."_

_He looked back at her "Okay, what's up?"_

"_Remember I told you I met Prince LuTen?"_

"_Yeah. He asked you out. You guys went to dinner." he shrugged._

_She looked at him as if she was about to cry "It was more than that. I saw him every day until I left. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. He says he loves me… Sokka, I think I love him."_

_Sokka just stood there and looked at his betrothed for a moment. Yue was getting nervous. She didn't know what to think until he smiled "That's good Yue."_

"_That's good? How can you say that's good? We're supposed to be getting married in less than six months."_

"_I know that. And you and I both know we're just doing this because it's what our dads want us to do. You're my best friend, and I love you, but if you've found real love, then who am I to stand in your way.." he shrugged._

"_Why are you so understanding about this?"_

_His eyes got a bit distant "You know, my mom was really sick when they came up with this who betrothal."_

"_I remember." she said wrapping her arms around his._

"_Well, she was totally against it. She said that in this day and age they shouldn't still be dictating who could marry who. She was really upset about it, but I told her it was okay, that you and I had met and talked about it and we'd agreed that it was okay."_

"_What did she say about it?"_

"_She said as long as we were happy, then she could be at peace with it." then his eyes got teary "But she also said 'Sokka, there's nothing in this world as wonderful as finding true love, and if you find it, you have to hold on with it with both hands." he looked into Yue's eyes "have you found true love?"_

_She smiled at him "I really think I have."_

"_Then I'm behind you all the way."_

"_I knew there was a reason I love you." Yue hugged Sokka tight "Our dads are going to kill us."_

"_Then you'd better make damn sure this guy is worth it. We'll give it a few months and we'll tell them together."_

* * *

Katara stood in shock "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have a big mouth." he shrugged.

"And there's no way the baby can be yours."

He laughed a little "She's not pregnant Katara. He calls her 'My Baby'. That's probably what you heard."

She sighed with relief "Okay, that makes sense. And that explains why you didn't punch him in the face when he got into you guy's song." she thought for a second "Wait, why would she need to be taken care of."

Sokka's eyes dropped "Katara, Yue is really sick. We were going to talk to you alone later tonight. Nobody knows what to do, not even Yugoda. But she did say that if anyone is strong enough to help Yue, it would be you."

"Of course. Anything. I'll see what I can do tonight."


	15. Mid Morning

**Mid Morning**

Azula started waking up. Where she was laying was hard, but in a good way. It was firm, comfortable and warm…really warm. As she woke a little more she realized that her resting place was breathing. Her eyes shot open and drifted to her left where she saw a pressed white shirt.

She didn't know when or how it happened, but somehow she found herself asleep on top of her assistant who had his arm draped snuggly across her back. A part of her she'd never want to acknowledge begged her to stay where she was, but she sat up.

"You pervert! Get off of me!"

Kuzon stirred "My apologies Princess," he yawned with a stretch "but it seems that you are the one on me."

Azula jumped up in a huff, grabbed her coat from the back of the couch and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What's all the ruckus?" Bumi asked as he lifted his head from the table and wiped the drool from the side of his face.

The twins and Yue looked up from their pillows and at the young fire bender who'd stood up and was stretching near them. Ying and Yee covered a giggle in their pillows while Yue looked on rather openly.

"What?" Kuzon asked confused as he noticed the girls' eyes on him.

Bumi walked up and clamped a hand on his life-long friend's shoulder "Dude, you're rocking some serious morning wood." Kuzon's face turned bright red "See, that's why I don't wear tight pants, leaves nothing to the imagination."

Kuzon brushed his hands down his shirt and held his head up "Yes, well, duty calls." I'd better go catch up with Princess Azula."

"Sure Dude. I'll walk out with you." Bumi said pushing his fallen hair back "The guards will probably start looking for me soon." he turned to the girl's pile of pillows "Milady." he nodded to Xing Ying with a small bow and she blushed, he bowed slightly to the other two to the other two "Ladies." then he and his cohort left.

Xing Yee shoved her sister playfully "The crazy king likes you."

"He's not crazy, just eccentric." Xing Ying defended quietly, her face reddening even more.

"Ohhhhh," her sister said rolling onto her back "I get it. Weirdness of a feather flock together."

"Who's weird?" Toph asked as she came out of her room and headed toward the middle bedroom.

"Ying and Bumi." Yee said with a teasing smile.

Toph laughed "Yeah. You should of felt their hearts on that stage last night. They were a mile a minute." she felt Ying's heart skip a beat before she reached out and struck The Boulder's door. "Hey Pebble! You in here!"

The man stepped out "The Boulder is here Blind Bandit. The Boulder was just about to ask if you wanted me to make breakfast."

"Yeah, for my girls too if they can stay."

The three looked at each other and nodded then Yue said "We can stay."

Toph smiled "Good. Oh, and the twins don't eat meat."

"The Boulder would be honored to make breakfast for such beautiful young ladies."

* * *

Once Katara's students showed up she promptly separated them into groups of five to practice for the performance, but she quickly realized her oldest student was missing "Where's Anoki?" she asked his younger brother, Lootah.

"He's sick." the boy answered "He's got pig-chicken pox."

'Oh no." she sighed "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but Mom says he has to stay in bed for a whole week."

The kids started to mumble "It's okay. We just have to find someone who can play the chief."

"My uncle said he can do it. He said he knows the part."

Katara tried to fight it, but her face balled into a tight scowl. "Oh, he does, does he?"

"Yes, he does." Hasook answered as he strolled onto the stage "The story is based on a fairy tale. The Chief and the princess of two tribes are due to get married, but on their wedding day she's kidnapped by a rival tribe. The chief and his worriers then go to the rival tribe's land to free the princess and they bend happily ever after." he ended as he lobbed his arm around Katara's shoulder.

"I'm impressed." Katara said, a small smile crossing her face. She'd honestly not expected something so intelligent to come out of his mouth. Although Hasook was tall and handsome, he was usually shallow and as dumb as a pot of stewed sea prunes. "I didn't expect that from you."

"Yeah." he said puffing up his chest "Back in high school coach decided to punish me for ripping on the drama geeks so he made me be a part of their stupid play. Had to practice this thing over and over for a whole semester."

Her face dropped and she shoved his arm off of her "And he's back." she mumbled as she stepped away from him, "Do you still remember everything?"

"Yeah," he said looking a bit confused "I've been practicing with the guys." he threw his arm around his nephew. Despite his faults, he did love them very much "So, what's the verdict teach?"

She pursed her lips a bit "I guess we have no choice. The performance is in two days." she looked at him "I appreciated the offer. Thank you." she turned to the kids "Okay, Mr. Hasook is going to be our new chief, so I need all my little warriors to go and practice with him."

"Come on Uncle Sook." Lootah said happily, grabbing Hasook's hand and pulling him to their position on the stage."

"Okay, my little rebels can go out the backstage door with Sokka and play while I work with the villagers and I'll come get you in a bit."

The middle group ran out to play while Katara practiced with the younger group. After fifteen minutes she sent her group out so they could switch with rebels who came in pouting. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Miss Katara," one of the girls said "we don't want to practice. We wanted to stay outside and play with the funny guy."

Katara crossed her arms "What's Sokka doing now?"

"No," the girl shook her head "it's not Mr. Sokka. It's a _new_ funny guy."

Katara walked quickly to the door. Upon opening it she found her kids riding around on balls of air being controlled by Aang. She stood by her brother who was leaning against the wall as she watched the last of her students come outside "So this is why no one wants to practice." she chuckled.

"Yeah." he answered holding in a smile "They've been having a ball. It's like he's one of them."

Aang stood in the middle of the children, his head going from one child to another as he controlled the paths of the twirling orbs of air. His eyes lit and he laughed right along with them, then he felt a tug at the tail of his coat. "Hi." he said to the little girl standing beside him.

"Hi," she said timidly "I want to go back to Miss Katara now?"

To the disappointment of the other children Aang slowly dissipated the air scooters and squatted down to the child "You can do that it you want, but aren't you having fun?"

The little girls shook her head "Kyon's afraid." an older child chimed in, causing the little one to hold her head down.

Aang looked at the girl "Are you afraid of me Kyon?" he asked with a hint of sadness.

She lifted only her eyes to look at him and whispered "No."

He thought for a second "Are you afraid of the air scooters?" Kyon held her head down farther and nodded "Oh, you don't have to be afraid of that. It's just a little game I made up. It's just some wind." he held his hand up and sent a gentle breeze across the child's bangs "See." She lifted her head and gave him a smile. Aang smiled back, then his face got serious and he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a clenched fist "I want to show you something."

The girl's eyes stretched "What?" she asked.

He looked around suspiciously "It's a very ancient and special air bending technique and you and your friends _have_ to keep it secret."

The other children gathered around him curiously "What is it?" Kyon whispered.

Even Katara and Sokka eased in wondering what the technique was. Suddenly all the children burst out in a fit of giggles. The Water Tribe siblings got closer to the crowd of children and saw Aang spinning three marbles between his hands with a silly, cocky grin on his face.

Katara and Sokka laughed out loud causing the children to turn to them. "I hate to break this up guys," Katara said "but we have to do this run through."

"Awwww." the kids moaned.

"Sorry." she said a little more firmly "Tell Mr. Aang thank you."

"Thank you Mr. Aang." the kids sang together.

"You're welcome." he said "Once you finish, maybe Ka-I mean _Miss_ Katara can bring you to the docks so you can meet my friends. They're a lot more fun than I am."

After being bombarded by "Oh please" and "can we" Katara relented.

Aang smiled "I'll see you guys there." he waved as he walked away."

Katara looked back and smiled, then ushered the children back inside "Okay guys, lets get this run-through done."

Hasook was standing next to the door watching Aang walk away. He turned to Katara when she got close to him "What a goof. What kind of freak hangs out with kids for the fun of it?" Katara crossed her harms and cocked her head at him. "I mean it's cool for you, you're a girl and all."

Katara huffed, shook her head and went to finish practice.

* * *

**Well, here we are. And enter Hasook. When I first thought of this he was going to be the only antagonist. Just the jerky guy who was a hindrance to Kataang, but the story has expanded, so now he's just a nuisance, the real villains will make an entrance soon.**

**If you're wondering, Katara's student's range from 4 to 10, except got the one who's sick. He's from a higher group and he's 14.**

**Thanks for reading. Kataang date #2 and Toko date coming in the next chapter.**


End file.
